La belette
by D.Machaa
Summary: Qui aurait cru que se nourrir deviendrait un combat de tous les jours..? /!\ Yaoi.
1. Prologue

****Disclaimer**** **:** Les personnages d'Assassination Classroom appartiennent à Yüsei Matsui ! Supportez l'oeuvre originale !

 ** **Notes**** **:** Je vais reprendre l'univers de Tokyo Ghoul ( Manga de Sui Ishida ) Cependant il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu/vu pour comprendre l'histoire.  
Première fic ! /!\ Yaoi .

Merci à Roomate pour avoir souligné un faux raccord dans ce prologue ! (Bah oui, on a tendance à oublier que Karma est plus jeune que Nagisa^^) Je corrige ça le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

Prologue : **Enlèvement**

Nagisa hurlait. Tout ses camarades de classe pleuraient mais lui était particulièrement affecté par la mort de leur professeur principal. C'était lui qui avait porté le coup de grâce. Bien sûr, il avait conscience qu'il avait fait ce qu'il y avait à faire, lui seul en était réellement capable et, de toute façon, il était inconcevable pour lui de laisser cette tâche à quelqu'un d'autre. Tout le monde ici avait était d'accord sur le fait que Nagisa était le mieux placé pour achever cette mission. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour garder son calme et sourire afin d'offrir à Monsieur Koro, dans son dernier souffle, une dernière image de bonheur. Mais là, à genoux sur les vêtements vides de son idole, il ne pouvait accepter. Tous les souvenirs de cette année, la plus belle et amusante de sa vie, remontait en surface tel un film. A cet instant, il aurait préféré tout oublier. Oublier Koro-Sensei, oublier la classe E... Ces derniers mois passés à s'entraîner à devenir un assassin ne lui avait pas enseigné à encaisser la perte d'un être cher, tué de ses propres mains. Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun élève ne soit consolable. A l'exception de Karma Akabane. Ces yeux étaient fixés sur Nagisa et son visage dégageait de la surprise. Voir Le Bleuté dans cet état de détresse lui mettait la boule au ventre. Rien d'autre autour de lui n'existait.

Les élèves se calmèrent doucement. Ils entrèrent au fur et à mesure à l'intérieur de la classe après le passage de l'armée, laissant Nagisa et Karma seuls dans la cour du bâtiment. L'écarlate n'avait toujours pas détourné son regard de son ami. Il était légèrement à l'écart, pouvant aisément contempler son profil. Il regardait son corps, petit et fragile mais doté d'une agilité hors du commun. Il regardait ses mains, tremblantes, agrippées aux vêtements de Mr Koro. Il regardait ses cheveux, d'un bleu extraordinaire, tombant en cascade sur son visage. Son visage... D'une innocence sans pareil et d'une beauté époustouflante. Et que dire de son regard ? Les yeux de Nagisa Shiota.. La chose la plus magnifique que la nature ait créée. Ses yeux azur auraient pu être classés parmi les Sept Merveilles du Monde. Le Bleuté avait cessé de crier, seules quelques gouttes perlaient encore sur ses joues. Il releva la tête vers le ciel, dans un long soupir, là où Koro-sensei s'en était allé en millions de particules de lumière.

Karma se leva, prit d'une irrésistible envie de serrer son ami contre lui. Il colla son torse à son dos et passa ses bras autour de son ventre, nichant sa tête au creux de son cou. Nagisa ne fit pas tout de suite attention au geste de son camarade, bien trop perdu dans ses pensées. Il ferma les yeux, laissant sa tête tomber en arrière sur l'épaule de son ami et mettant ses mains sur les siennes, profitant de cette étreinte bien trop surprenante de la part de Karma. Mais il était trop apaisé pour s'en soucier.

« Nagisa.. murmura l'aîné cherchant les mots pour le consoler.

\- Chut Karma... Ne dit rien.. Reste juste.. là.. » coupa le cadet.

Il n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire. Il ne comptait pas le lâcher. Lui aussi était dans une total plénitude. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, sans dire un mot. Karma posa son regard sur la peau du cou de Nagisa. Il la compara à de la porcelaine, tellement blanche et douce. Il n'avait qu'un seul désir : y déposer de doux baisers. Il suivit du regard la ligne de sa jugulaire jusqu'à son lobe. Qu'il aurait bien eu envie de mordiller..

Cette soudaine tentation le perturbait bien plus qu'il ne laissait paraître.. Il ne comprenait pas... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette pulsion ? Quel était ce feu qui le brûlait à l'intérieur des veines ? Depuis quand souhaitait-il tant posséder Nagisa de cette manière ? Etait-ce juste un moment de faiblesse due à cette triste soirée ? Il lui avait toujours dit qu'il ferait une magnifique jeune fille avec son physique androgyne. Cependant il était un garçon. Et Le Rouge n'était pas attiré par les garçons. Il chassa ces pensées en mettant tout sur le dos d'une amitié fusionnelle et d'un besoin de soutien.

Il suivit son instinct et déposa un léger baiser dans le cou de son ami et se recula afin d'observer sa réaction. Nagisa ne bougea pas et garda ses yeux bien fermés. Mais il frissonna. La vue de ses poils hérissés n'échappa pas à l'œil de Karma. Et c'était loin de lui déplaire. Son bas ventre bouillonnait et son corps tremblait de frénésie. Nagisa était en train de lui faire perdre la raison par sa simple présence. Il s'approcha à nouveau et, frôlant lentement de ses lèvres la peau du jeune assassin, remarqua un redoublement de frissons. Il y déposa des baisers innocents puis, l'excitation prenant le dessus, ces baisers sages se transformèrent vite en baisers passionnés. Il commença à caresser son cou de sa langue, le mordillant de temps à autre, avant de venir taquiner son lobe comme il désirait tant le faire i peine quelques minutes. Il nicha son nez dans ses cheveux pour s'imprégner de son odeur, tout en caressant sa nuque du bout des doigts. Nagisa était totalement troublé. Tout ses sens étaient en effervescence. C'était la première fois qu'on le touchait de cette manière et c'était vraiment bon.

« Hum.. Karma.. »

L'Azuré prononça son nom dans un murmure d'extase après avoir laissé échappé un gémissement de plaisir. Il rouvrit les yeux, se décalant de Karma, surprit de sa propre réaction et du naturel irréel de cette scène. Le Rouge ne bougeait plus. Son cœur battait vite. Il attendit une quelconque réaction de la part du Bleuté. Il était totalement confus par ses désirs. Nagisa se tourna face à lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Un regard que le jeune assassin n'avait encore jamais montré. Il lui lança sûrement, sans même en avoir conscience, un regard perçant, remplit de désir et de convoitise. Il sût que ce regard en question l'emmènerait un jour tout droit à la perdition. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il comprit. En fait, il l'avait toujours sû au plus profond de lui. Il ferait une magnifique jeune fille. La blague... Fille ou garçon peu importe. Nagisa était tout simplement sublime. Son âme était pure et tout son être était parfait. En plus d'être beau, il était gentil, doux, honnête, attentionné... Il était ce que tout le monde attendait La perfection. Il était fou de Nagisa et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant.

Face à l'expression subjuguée et figée de Karma, Nagisa prit son visage entre ses mains et fit secouer doucement sa tête afin de le faire sortir de ses pensées.

« Karma ? Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta le jeune assassin.

-Oh.. Oui, oui ! répondit nerveusement le surdoué. C'est juste que... »

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase. Il n'avait pas d'excuse à donner sur le fait qu'il était en train de le dévorer des yeux. Le regard de L'Ecarlate décontenançait Nagisa. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosées. Mais il aimait cette attention particulière qu'il lui portait. Il aurait voulu que Karma le regarde de cette manière tout le temps. Il l'encouragea silencieusement à finir sa phrase, mêlant ses yeux aux couleurs de joyaux azurs à ses yeux ambrés. Il sentit tout à coup ses doigts saisir son menton et son pouce venir délicatement caresser ses lèvres.

« Nagisa.. J'ai juste envie.. de t'embrasser. »

Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit les lèvres, interdit. Que venait-il de dire ? Il regarda cette bouche se rapprocher dangereusement de la sienne. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, vite, avant d'atteindre le point de non retour. Lui aussi mourrait d'envie que Karma l'embrasse... Cependant, le moindre dérapage pourrait s'avérer être une grosse bêtise. Il coupa court l'élan qu'entreprit son ami en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Il baissa la tête, les joues rouges d'embarras.

« Je.. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te prend Karma. Et.. Et ce n'est pas que ça me déplaise.. Mais.. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Nos émotions sont confuses. Cette soirée à était difficile et je ne suis pas certain que nos envies seraient les mêmes en d'autres circonstances.. »

Le surdoué fronça les sourcils. Se faire repousser mettait un sale coup à sa fierté. Aucune fille ne lui avait résisté et il fallait que se soit un garçon, Nagisa de surcroît, qui refuse ses avances. Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait raison. Même si en d'autres circonstances l'envie aurait été la même, il se serait sûrement contenu. Il se releva en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

« Tu as tout à fait raison ! Je suis vraiment désolé. Puis j'aime les filles alors.. Oublions ce qu'il vient de se passer. »

Il sortit son smartphone afin de regarder l'heure avant de le ranger dans sa poche.

« J'avais pas vu le temps passer. Il faut que j'y aille ! On se voit demain. Bye Nagisa ! »

Il tourna les talons, sans jeter un regard de plus vers Nagisa qui se sentait gêné par le déroulement de la situation. Si Karma avait envie d'expérimenter des nouveautés, à savoir : « comment ça fait avec un garçon ? », il n'était pas son cobaye. Mais il n'avait pas envie qu'il parte. Il ne pouvait pas non plus le retenir.

« Attend Karma ! »

Ce dernier se retourna vers son interlocuteur et le regarda, insistant.

« Merci d'avoir était là ! » s'exclama-t'il avec un sourire des plus radieux.

Le Rouge rigola et lui rendit son sourire, touché par ces mots.

« Et je serais toujours là quoi qu'il arrive. Tu as ma parole ! »

Et il disparut de son champ de vision après un dernier signe de main.

Nagisa resta seul, un sourire collé au visage. Son cœur battait vite et il pressa sa poitrine de sa main. Il se senti comme les adolescentes faces à leurs premiers amours dans les séries américaines. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser aller par ses émotions. Pas avant d'avoir éclaircit cette situation.

Au moment où il se décida à rejoindre ses camarades de classe, il sentit une douleur dans le cou, pensait-il causé par une piqûre. Il mit instinctivement sa main à l'endroit où la douleur était survenue. Satané guêpe.. Ne dorment-elle pas après le coucher du soleil ? Il s'avança de deux pas et sentit sa vision se troubler, sa respiration saccadée et ses jambes tremblantes.. Il tenait à peine debout. Ce n'était pas une piqûre de guêpe, non.. On lui avait injecté quelque chose à l'aide d'une seringue. Il en était convaincu. La personne qui avait fait ça devait l'observer depuis un moment pour attendre qu'il soit seul. Prit de panique, il fit tout son possible pour lutter contre cet effet et essaya de se tourner afin de voir le visage de son agresseur et, potentiellement, de se défendre. Mais c'était trop tard. Il se sentit tomber en arrière avant que deux bras ne le saisissent, avant qu'il ne heurte le sol. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il perdit connaissance. Trou noir. Nagisa allait sérieusement déchanter.

* * *

Fin de ce petit prologue. A vos critiques !:)


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et l'univers pas entièrement.

 **Note** **:** En correction.

* * *

 **Merci pour tous vos encouragements !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1:** **Goule**

Réveil difficile. Beaucoup trop difficile. Nagisa avait l'impression d'avoir dormir durant des jours et pourtant, il se sentait exténué. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal et son matelas lui semblait beaucoup trop dur. Il aurait voulu dormir un peu plus, quand une odeur nauséabonde de pourri, lui prenant les narines, lui rappela vite qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre. Il se remémora les événements de la veille. Juste avant sa perte de connaissance. On l'avait drogué et enlevé. Prit de panique, il se retrouva d'un coup les yeux grands ouverts et bien éveillé. Il essaya de se relever, mais des sangles le stoppèrent net dans son élan. Il était attaché à une table en inox. Cette constatation lui jeta un frisson d'effrois. Il s'agita dans tous les sens, déchaîné et horrifié, essayant par tous les moyens de se libérer. Sa peau s'était déchirée, laissant apparent de la chair sanglante, aux endroits où les lanières le retenaient, tant son débattement était fort. Face à cet échec flagrant, n'étant toujours pas détaché après de longues minutes, il se calma et analysa ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il dégluti. Il se trouvait dans un endroit clos. Sans fenêtre. Il lui était donc impossible de savoir si c'était le jour ou la nuit. Les murs étaient sales, humides, des traces de moisissures et des éclaboussures de sang les tapissaient. Dans tous les recoins de la pièce, ainsi qu'une plus grosse sur un trépied en face de lui, ne laissant aucun angle mort, se trouvaient des caméras. Les signaux lumineux rouges indiquaient qu'elles étaient en train d'enregistrer. Le Bleuté n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il était et de ce qui allait se passer. Mais une chose était sûr, il était dans un sale pétrin !

Il repensa subitement à Karma. Des larmes prenaient naissance aux coins de ses yeux, menaçant de couler à tout moment. Il ferma les paupières et renifla afin de retenir ses pleurs. Dire qu'il y a quelques heures il profitait de la chaleur d'un corps et de douces caresses. Il ne se souvint pas la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti aussi apaisé. Même sa mère ne lui avait jamais apporté cette quiétude. A vrai dire, quand sa mère le prenait dans ses bras, il trouvait ça plutôt désagréable et oppressant. Il ferma les yeux et, en se concentrent, il put ressentir encore la sensation des lèvres du Rouge contre la peau de son cou. Il frémit et rouvrit les yeux, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça !

Un bruit lourd de grincement de porte résonna dans la pièce. Nagisa tourna la tête vers le soudain mouvement et vit entrer deux hommes d'une quarantaine d'années. L'un était grand, blond aux yeux bleus. Les mêmes airs qu'Irina-sensei. Il n'était sûrement pas natif du Japon. L'autre était plus petit, chevelure brune et des petits yeux noirs. Tous deux portaient une blouse blanche chirurgicale. Le blond transportait, à l'aide d'un chariot, de nombreuses poches de sangs ainsi que des ustensiles à transfusion. Ils se placèrent autour du Bleuté, préparant leurs matériels médicaux, sans lui adresser ne serai-ce qu'un regard. Le mutisme des nouveaux venus rassurant encore moins l'Azuré, il rassembla tout le courage qui lui restait pour ouvrir la bouche.

« Qu'est ce… qu'est-ce que vous faite ? »

Aucune réponse. Une fois le matériel prêt, le petit brun s'avança vers la caméra en face d'eux et s'adressa à l'objectif.

« Bien. Nous sommes le 14 mars et il est…

Il regarda sa montre, poussant un long soupire de lassitude.

-… 08h52. Le sujet 32 est réveillé, nous allons pouvoir procéder à la transfusion sanguine possédant les cellules RC. »

Il mit des gants en latex et se munit d'un perforateur avant de se rapprocher de Nagisa. Voyant l'aiguille s'avancer dangereusement vers son bras, le Bleuté écarquilla les yeux et recommença à s'agiter, se débattant, ne prêtant pas attention à la douleur que lui provoquaient les sangles sur ses membres déjà mutilés.

« Arrêtez ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Je.. Répondez-moi ! » questionna le Bleuté d'une voix suppliante.

Malgré les efforts de Nagisa pour se défendre, l'homme transperça sa veine sans la moindre difficulté. Il connecta le cathéter à la perfusion et le sang inconnu commença à descendre le long du tuyau avant de rentrer dans son corps. Le brun s'avança à nouveau vers la caméra et annonça :

« Tout est en place, teste de mutation en cour. »

Il vérifia la température du Bleuté, sa respiration, son pouls et sa pression artérielle, pendant que l'autre prenait des notes sur son calepin, avant de repartir aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Veillant à bien fermer la porte à clef derrière eux.

Le Bleuté était désemparé. Ce qu'il venait de se produire était surréaliste et incompréhensible. Il avait peur, très peur. Il ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et sanglota silencieusement jusqu'à épuisement. Il y avait plus que ça à faire de toute façon. Pleurer et prier pour que quelqu'un vienne le chercher. Il se calma et tourna son visage en direction de la transfusion. Il fit le vide dans sa tête, ne laissant aucune pensé y pénétrer. Il centra toute son attention sur ce liquide rouge flamboyant entré dans son organisme. Il trouvait ça beau, hypnotisant. Par moment, on pouvait croire que le sang brillait. Il se laissa bercer doucement par le mouvement de descente et s'endormit à nouveau.

Toute la journée, il ne fit pas attention à l'agitation autour de lui, tant il dormait profondément. Les deux hommes repassaient toutes les heures vérifier ses signes vitaux, et remplacer les poches des sangs par de nouvelles quand celles-ci étaient vides.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelque temps déjà et le silence régnait en maître dans la pièce. Nagisa ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Plus personne ne faisait de vas et viens pour lui rendre visite. Ses ravisseurs devaient sûrement dormir. Il n'y allait donc pas avoir de témoins de ce qui allait se produire ..  
La respiration du Bleuté s'accéléra fortement. Sa température monta en flèche, de grosses gouttes de sueur sortaient de tous les pores de sa peau. Puis il ouvra les yeux, dans un instant de semi-conscience. Son œil droit était tout à fait normal. Bien qu'à moitié fermé et cerné dû à la fatigue. Cependant son œil gauche était grand ouvert. Sa sclère était totalement noir et son iris d'un rouge écarlate. Il resta quelque seconde comme ça puis son état revint doucement à la normal et il retomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand il reprit conscience, la première chose qui lui vint en tête, c'est qu'il avait énormément faim. Même s'il avait envie d'aller au toilette, qu'il avait soif et qu'il avait mal aux articulations à cause d'être resté plus de vingt-quatre heures dans la même position, son appétit prenait le dessus face aux autres sensations d'inconforts. Bizarrement, il se sentait en pleine forme. Il constata une légère transformation dans son corps, même s'il ne saurait dire d'où cela provenait. Il n'avait, bien sûr, aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était produit cette nuit. Il regarda autour de lui, afin de voir si quelque chose avait changé, mais rien n'avait bougé. Mis à part qu'il n'était plus branché à la perfusion.  
Les deux mêmes hommes, qui s'était occupé de lui la vielle, entrèrent dans la chambre, restant cette fois ci, prêt de l'entrée. Le Bleuté les observa quelques instants et leur quémanda :

« S'il vous plais .. J'ai faim… donnez-moi quelque chose à manger… N'importe quoi ! »

Les deux chercheurs gardèrent le silence se rapprochant lentement de leur cobaye. Quand le blond se rapprocha un peu trop prêt de Nagisa, afin de vérifier le fonctionnement de ses pupilles, ce dernier, alléché par son appétissante odeur, tenta de lui arracher l'épaule avec ses dents. Le scientifique, étant sur la défensive depuis son entré, eu à temps le réflexe de bondir en arrière et empêcher le pire.

« J'ai faim… De la chair… de la chair… de la chair… DE LA CHAIR ! »

Nagisa était en folie, méconnaissable. Son œil gauche était à nouveau devenu noir et rouge, et il affichait un sourire sadique et sanguinaire. Il se déchaîna, poussant des hurlements ou plutôt, des grognements. On aurait dit une bête sauvage. Sa force avait considérablement augmenté et les sangles qui le retenait menaçaient de ne plus le tenir très longtemps. De la bave s'échappait, non discrètement, de sa bouche et il se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise.  
face à cette scène, le chercheur brun soupira et conclut :

« C'est un échec. »

Avant de repartir, suivi de son collègue. Laissant seul le Bleuté dans sa folie.

* * *

Asano Gakuhô, avait passé les derniers jours assez mouvementés, ne laissant pas beaucoup de place au sommeil. En effet, il dû répondre à bon nombres de questions du gouvernement, s'entretenir avec les parents d'élèves et les rassurés, leur affirmant qu'aucun étudiant n'avaient était en danger, en présence du Poulpe dans son établissement. Il a dû, aussi, passer sur toute les chaînes régional et national. Les dirigeants du reste du monde préférant garder l'information, sur l'existence du monstre, inconnu du peuple. Il avait été parfait, comme à son habitude. Sa prestance avait été époustouflante et ses discours n'avait eu aucune faute note. Il avait dit absolument tout ce que tout le monde voulait entendre. Mais tout était enfin fini. Le professeur de la classe E était enfin mort. Il allait pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de son école. Il ne supportait pas ce type. Même s'il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il le méprisait. Ce serrait lui apporter beaucoup trop d'importance. Son arrogance l'avait irrité au plus haut point et il pensait que son éducation n'avait aucun mérite. De plus, il désirait obtenir une chose. Une chose impossible à avoir tant que Mr Koro était vivant, une chose bien trop proche de lui...

Il était assis, au comptoir de sa luxueuse cuisine qui dégageait sur un immense espace à vivre, le journal du jour à la main. Il apporta une tasse de thé, encore fumante, à ses lèvres et y bu une gorger. Ce simple geste était exécuté avec élégance. Quoi qu'il fasse, Gakuhô puait la classe. Un vacarme à l'étage le fît sortir de sa tranquillité matinale. Son rejeton venait de ce levé. Il entendit des pas lourds descendre les escaliers et vit une petite tête rousse traverser le salon pour rejoindre la cuisine.

« Bonjour fils. »

Gakushû ne répondit pas, se contentant de jeter un regard noir à son père en se versant du jus d'orange dans un verre. Il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis que ce dernier, avait zombifié ça classe entière. Et le fait de lui avoir caché le secret de la classe E, n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Gakuhô, indifférent au mutisme de sa progéniture, replia son journal, posa sa tasse dans l'évier et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il enfila ça veste et ses chaussures ne prêtant pas attention au fait que Gakushû le suivait de près.

« Où tu vas ? Il est tôt est l'école est fermé. demanda le roux, curieux.

\- Ce que je fais de mon temps libre ne te concerne absolument pas, Asano. Au lieu de t'occuper de mes affaires, tu devrais aller étudier. affirma-t-il, impassible.

Son père avait pris pour habitude de l'appeler par leur nom de famille. Rare étaient les personnes qui nommé Gakushû par son prénom.

-Les cours ne reprennent pas avant 3 semaines. Répondit le roux

-Et alors ? Les vacances ne te dispensent pas de réviser. Dois-je te rappeler la défaite humiliante que tu t'es pris au dernier trimestre face à Akabane ?»

Ces dernières paroles irritèrent le plus jeune. Même s'il avait demandé lui-même, à la classe E, d'écraser la classe A pour contrarier son père, jamais il n'aurait pensé perdre la première place. Il se rapprocha de son géniteur, le regard mauvais, et arrivé à sa hauteur, il le provoqua :

« Ton petit jeu du "Je suis devenue une meilleure personne" en fin d'année ne convainc que les autres. Je ne sais pas ce que tu me caches encore.. Mais je te promets de le découvrir. »

Gakuhô étira un sourire. Son petit garçon qui essayer de l'intimider… Trop mignon. Cependant, il fallait remédier à son insolence qui commençait à être de plus en plus fréquente. Il l'attrapa par la gorge, le collant contre le mur, faisant décoller ses pieds du sol. Il s'approcha de l'oreille de son fils, et y murmura d'une voix calme :

« Je vais faire comme si tu ne m'avais pas menacé. Mais réfléchis à qui tu t'adresses avant d'ouvrir la bouche la prochaine fois. »

Il resserra son emprise puis, il relâcha sa progéniture qui était au bord de l'asphyxie. Le rouquin s'étala au sol, reprenant grandement sa respiration. Il avait vraiment cru que son père allait le tuer cette fois. Encore sous le choc, il le regarda sortir de la maison.

Gakuhô monta dans sa Bentley Continental GT de 2006 et démarra. Il alluma la radio afin d'écouter le trafic routier. A cette heure si, la plupart des habitants du Japon partaient au travail, rendant la circulation infernale. Après presque deux heures de routes, une vingtaine de feux rouges et trois embouteillages, il arriva enfin à destination. Il se trouvait devant un immense bâtiment où on pouvait lire l'enseigne 'Laboratoire RGGJ' (Recherche en Génie Génétique du Japon). Officiellement, pour ce qui était connu du grand public, Asano Gakuhô était l'un des nombreux investisseurs. Mais en réalité il en était le fondateur. Il entra dans le bâtiment. L'intérieur était propre, épuré, moderne. Toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent sur son passage, s'inclinant poliment. Signe de respect ou de crainte. Il ouvra une porte, à l'aide de son badge, menant à des escaliers descendants. Seuls très peu de privilégier y avaient accès. Il se trouva face à une autre porte. La partie secrète du labo. Il y entra est y trouva deux hommes, installés devant leurs ordinateurs, aillant l'air de vérifier des données. Dès qu'ils aperçurent Gakuhô entrer dans la pièce, ils se levèrent instinctivement et s'approcha de lui.

« Bonjour, Asano-Sama. S'exclamèrent en cœur.

-Bonjour. Les nouvelles ? »

Les salutations furent brèves. Le génie n'aimait pas perdre son temps. Un des hommes, un blond, nommé Igor, soupira et annonça :

« Sur les 37 sujets, 36 sont morts. »

Mr Asano fronça les sourcils. Les pertes étaient énormes. Mais par-dessus tout, il avait peur d'avoir perdu un patient à qui il tenait particulièrement, génétiquement parlant.

« Qui a survécu ?

-Le numéro 32 mais... »

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir, Il lui arracha le carnet qu'il tenait dans ses mains, et regarda rapidement à qui avait était attribué ce numéro. Nagisa Shiota. Il sourit, soulager.

Il avait su, dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il y a de ça trois ans maintenant, à son rentré de première année au collège, que Le Bleuté avait des gènes extraordinaires. Et qu'il était sûrement en mesure d'encaisser plus que n'importe qui. En plus d'avoir un instinct hors norme. Seulement, son manque de confiance en lui avait fait légèrement douter Gakuhô. Puis est arrivé l'année de troisième et le Bleuté entra en classe E. Et là, il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il lui fallait Nagisa dans son labo. S'il y avait bien une chose que Mr le directeur pouvait bien avouer, c'est que le Poulpe avait fait un excellent travail avec ce jeune garçon. La classe d'assassinat avait révéler beaucoup sur lui. Et il était sûr qu'il restait encore beaucoup à découvrir. Mais temps que son professeur était dans le coin, il lui avait était impossible de l'approcher.  
Il regarda ses deux subalternes, et vit le trouble dans leurs regards. Son sourire s'estompa.

« Un survivant c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Pourquoi ces têtes d'enterrement ?

-Et bien… ce lança Igor. En faite c'est un échec. Il a subi une transformation complète… C'est une goule désormais. »

Le génie à l'origine de tout ça, prit la nouvelle avec une légère amertume. Une goule. Même s'il savait qu'il y avait des risques, bien que minimes, la réalité d'une transformation était une grosse responsabilité. La dernière goule aperçue dans le monde, remontait à plus d'une quarantaine d'années et elle était morte. Tous ce qu'ils restaient de ses 'bêtes', étaient des écrits, ou des restes de gènes (Sang, peau, organe etc..) conservés. Il analysa longuement la situation. Avoir une tel espèce dans son Laboratoire était dangereux. Cependant, il ne pouvait ni le relâcher, ni le tuer. Puis c'était une chance extraordinaire de pouvoir observer de près une goule vivante ! Il allait pouvoir approfondir sa recherche.

« Bien, ramenez-le. »

Ils s'exécutèrent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit d'ascenseur se fit entendre et la nouvelle goule fît son apparition, poussée par les deux scientifiques, toujours attaché à la table. La scène qu'avait Gakuhô en face de lui était surréaliste. Nagisa, que tout le monde connaissait calme, était méconnaissable. Le génie n'était plus face à un adolescent. Non. Ce qu'il était en train de regarder était désormais une créature sanguinaire. Sa création. Les plaintes du Bleuté résonnaient dans tout l'étage et ces cris agaça le créateur.

« Bon sang, faites-le taire ! Donnez-lui ce qu'il veut ! »

Igor et Tatsuhi, l'autre homme, brun, se regardèrent, n'étant pas bien sûr d'avoir compris la requête. Puis, avec hésitation, Tatsuhi prit la parole.

« Mais… Où on va trouver ça ?

Mais qui lui avait collé deux abrutis pareils ? Il fallait tous leurs dires. Incapables de réfléchir par eux même. Même son fils n'aurait pas eu à poser la question.

« Vous m'avez parlé de 36 décès cette nuit non ? Un bras ou une jambe devrait faire l'affaire. Conservez tous les corps dans la chambre froide. Ils vont être consommés bien plus vite que ce que l'on pense. »

Il allait d'ailleurs falloir remédier au problème nourriture sur le long terme s'il voulait garder Nagisa. Ces deux sous-fifres repartirent à nouveau. Ne contestant pas l'ordre de leur supérieur. Gakuhô se rapprocha de la goule, à une distance raisonnable, et la contempla. Les sangles avaient été remplacé par des chaînes, beaucoup plus solide. Il regarda son œil gauche et sourit. C'était donc ça l'œil Écarlate dont parlaient les archives ? Sublime. Il passa de longues minutes à regarder la créature, admiratif.

« Et ..Euh… Comment ces choses mangent ça ? Il.. Il faut le faire cuire, l'assaisonner ou.. »

Le blond n'était pas très à l'aise avec le fait que quelque chose se nourrisse de cadavre. Il regardait son employeur, tendu, une cuisse de femme dans les bras.  
Gakuhô se retourna, il ne les avait pas entendu revenir. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la question, bien trop stupide, et pris le bout de corps avant de le fourré dans la bouche de la jeune goule, faisant attention à ne pas se faire mordre les doigts. Nagisa arracha la chair de ses dents avec appétit et engloutit de grosses bouchés, bruyamment. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il mangeait proprement. Du sang lui recouvrait la moitié du visage et coulait le long de sa gorge.

« C'est bien.. Continue .. »

Gakuhô était fasciné par ce spectacle. Il ne pouvait en détourner les yeux. Magnifique. La démence de Nagisa le rendait euphorique. L'azuré termina rapidement son déjeuner ni laissant plus que l'os. Rassasier, son visage s'adoucit, son œil écarlate redevint d'un azur profond et il reprit doucement conscience, bien que déboussolé. La première chose qu'il vit en sortant de psychose, c'est le visage du directeur de son collège. Il fronça les sourcils, prit dans la confusion.

« Vous ?! »

Mr Asano alla laver ses mains, souillées par le sang et prit une éponge qu'il humidifia et vint nettoyer le contour de la bouche ainsi que le cou du Bleuté.

« Bonjour Nagisa. Comment te sens tu ? demanda t-il, docilement.

\- Où je suis ? Pourquoi vous me faites ça ? Et pourquoi il y a du sang partout ? »

Le Bleuté parla rapidement, angoissé, en découvrant qu'on l'avait changé d'endroit. Ici tout était différent, tout était propre. Ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus, c'est que le lieu ressemblait à un bloc opératoire. Gakuhô s'assit sur le rebord de la table, là où était allongé Nagisa et lui caressa les cheveux délicatement. Comme un parent rassurant son enfant.

« Chut.. Inutile de t'inquiéter.. Je vais tout t'expliquer. Chaque chose en son temps… Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce qui vient de se passer ?

-Non. Répondit-il froidement, décalant sa tête, pour rompre le contact avec la main dérangeante de Gakuhô en tirant légèrement sur ses chaînes. Me rappeler de quoi ?

-Intéressant… répondit Asano réfléchissant. Je vais d'abord t'expliquer se qu'on fait ici. Tu es dans mon laboratoire et nous faisons de la recherche sur la génétique. Nous nous intéressons surtout à la régénération des cellules. Il y a quelques années, une autre espèce, qu'on pourrait qualifier de bien supérieur à nous, vivait secrètement parmi les hommes. Certaines d'entre elles étaient capables d'auto-régénérer une blessure, qui pourrait être mortel pour nous, en quelques minutes. Cette espèce à était exterminer. Mais heureusement, il nous reste des traces ADN de ses créatures et nous travaillons pour trouver le moyen de transmettre cette capacité aux êtres humains. Et seulement cette capacité… Imagine l'avancé médical que ça représenterait ! »

Nagisa écouta attentivement le monologue de son détenteur. Il n'avait jamais entendu qu'une telle race avait existé sur cette terre. Mais après son année dans la classe E, plus rien ne l'étonnait.

« Quel est le rapport avec moi ? » demanda t-il de plus en plus intrigué.

Tout d'abord, Gakuhô injecta un liquide inconnu, à l'aide d'une seringue, dans la gencive de Nagisa. Puis, il prit un scalpel, est entailla légèrement le bras du Bleuté qui poussa un léger gémissement de douleur.

« Et bien.. Nous avons cru avoir trouvé la solution de nos recherches. Regarde bien. » Dit-il en montrant la blessure du doigt.

Celle-ci commençait à se refermer, rapidement, jusqu'à ne laisser plus aucune cicatrice. Nagisa était bouche bée face à l'exploit extraordinaire qu'avait accompli son corps. Il regarda Gakukô, presque content, conscient de ce que ça pourrait représenter.

« Mais c'est génial ! Vous avez réussi !

\- Non, pas exactement… Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer Nagisa… Mais j'ai fait de toi une goule. Tu n'as plus grand-chose d'humain désormais. »

Il prit la nouvelle comme un coup de poing. Il comprit vite que le mot « Goule » représentait la créature dont parlait Mr Asano. Il n'avait plus grand-chose d'humain… Mais quoi ? Mis à part le fait qu'il pouvait se guérir seul ? Sa tête se mis tourner, il en avait marre de tout ça.

« Quoi d'autre à changer chez moi ? » demanda t-il d'une voix faible est tremblante.

-Pour les grandes lignes, il est dans ton intérêt de ne pas le savoir de suite. Pour le reste, nous allons examiner ça de plus prêt. »

Il se tourna vers Igor et Tatsuhi et ordonna :

« Mettez le sous anesthésie général et pratiquer un examen interne. Nous allons voir ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur.

-Noonn.. Pitié ! supplia Nagisa. Je veux rentrer chez moi. S'il vous plais.. Laissez-moi renter… tirant de plus belle sur ses chaînes.

-Je suis désolé, mais ça ne va pas être possible. Tu vas rester avec nous un long moment. conclut Mr Asano avant de se reculer, laissant ses subalternes prendre place autour du Bleuté.

Ce dernier commença à sangloter, désespéré. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être attaché et il n'en pouvait plus d'être allongé. Le Brun se saisi d'une seringue, après avoir enfilé des gants en latex et un masque chirurgical, et aspira l'anesthésiant qui était, auparavant, dans un petit flacon. Il attacha un garrot autour du bras de son patient, et lui injecta le produit dans sa veine. Ils attendirent quelques secondes et… rien… Nagisa était toujours réveillé.

Igor se gratta la tête, confus

« L'anesthésie n'as aucun effet, monsieur..

\- Recommencez jusqu'à qu'il s'endorme. »

Le Brun recommença plusieurs fois la manœuvre. Après plusieurs minutes d'essais, et une dose d'anesthésie qui serait inévitablement mortel pour n'importe quel humain normalement constitué, il arrêta de persister et regarda son supérieur comme pour lui demander quoi faire. Gakuhô soupira et annonça.

« Oublier l'anesthésie. Pratiquez quand même l'opération. »

Nagisa écarquilla les yeux, horrifié, ses sanglots se stoppèrent net sous la panique.

« QUOI ?! »

Les deux hommes étaient tout aussi surpris. Leur patron avait perdu la tête ? Cependant ils le craignaient beaucoup trop pour rediscuter un ordre. Tatsuhi prit un scalpel et le posa sur la peau de Nagisa, au niveau du thorax, hésitant à aller plus loin.

« NOONNN STOPP ! Pas ça… je vous en supplie… PAS CA ! »

Ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Il était terrifié. Il n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper et d'empêcher Mr Asano de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il hurlait, ce débattant de toutes ses forces. Tatsuhi secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, reprenant ses esprits, oubliant les cris de l'enfant qui se trouvait sur la table. Oubliant que celui-ci allait énormément souffrir. Il planta lentement la lame au centre du thorax et découpa précisément la chair jusqu'à son bas ventre. Veillant à n'endommager aucun organe.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Nagisa hurlait encore et encore, à s'en déchirer la gorge. Se supplice était intenable. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal. Et il ne pensait d'ailleurs pas que c'était possible d'avoir aussi mal. Il vivait un cauchemar et il se voyait déjà mourir en martyr. Il regarda l'intérieur de son corps, sa peau était écartée par des pinces. Il pouvait voir son propre cœur battre, ses poumons, son estomac … C'était trop, beaucoup trop… La terreur, la souffrance lui était insupportable. Igor mis un tissu dans la bouche du Bleuté, afin d'étouffer ses cris avant de se pencher pour regarder l'opération.

« Wouha c'est impressionnant. s'exclama le blond. Ses organes son comme neufs ! On dirait un nouveau-né !

-Et c'est quoi cette chose brillante à l'intérieur de lui ? demanda le brun.

-Il me semble que c'est ce qu'on appelle un Kagune. » conclut Gakuhô.

Nagisa tourna de l'œil, ne supportant plus ni la douleur, ni la vision de son propre corps éventré. Ses dernières pensées allèrent vers Karma, priant pour qu'il le sorte de là, avant de perdre connaissance.

Ça devenait une habitude de s'évanouir ses derniers temps…

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. ^^**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas...

 **Note** : Vraiment VRAIMENT Désolé pour cette attente. En cour de correction. (J'ai honte de mes fautes...) Première correction publié ! Je prendrais plus le temps pour une plus approfondie.

 **Merci pour vos reviews. Ça me fait énormément plaisir !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :** Découverte 

« Oï Nagisa ! C'est à ton tour de jouer ! »

L'azuré, jusqu'alors perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés vers un extérieur dont il n'avait pas eu l'accès depuis bien longtemps, tourna la tête vers les cinq dés présents en face de lui. Il les saisi, mollement, et les lança avant de constater le résultat, souriant.

« Full ! En un coup !

\- Fiouu.. Moi j'arrête de jouer avec lui. C'est toujours la même chose. Il a trop de chance. »

Il était vrai qu'au jeu de Yams qui, pour faire court, ressemble à un jeu de poker avec des dés, il gagnait souvent. Pourtant, il ne sentait pas "chanceux" en vue de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ça faisait 3 ans maintenant qu'il était enfermé dans cette partie du bâtiment. Ne voyant que des blocs opératoires et sa chambre qu'il partageait désormais avec un autre jeune d'à peu près son âge. Il en avait oublié la sensation du vent dans ses cheveux, l'odeur d'un bon repas ou même le doux son du rire d'un ami. Bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment bronzé de base, l'absence de soleil sur sa peau l'avait rendu très pâle. Limite cadavérique. Ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussé, le coiffeur étant un luxe qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre, et lui arrivaient en bas du dos. Il les attachait en chignon. Lui ôtant tout côté virile qu'il aurait pu avoir. Lui qui avait tant désiré avoir les cheveux courts... Il n'avait pas grandi. Ou alors ça devait se compter en millimètre. Sa croissance aillant énormément ralentit depuis qu'il était une goule.  
D'ailleurs, Nagisa ne savait pas grand chose de son espèce. Il était loin de se douter la puissance que renfermait son corps, ni même qu'il se nourrissait quotidiennement et exclusivement de cadavres humains. Pour excuse, on avait dit à Nagisa, que pour les recherches, il avait besoin d'un régime ultra protéiné. Le Bleuté c'était contenté de cette réponse. Ne se posant pas plus de question sur la provenance de la viande.

Les premiers temps avaient été difficile pour Nagisa. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Les expériences qu'avait mené Gakuhô Asano sur son corps, avaient était atroces. On l'avait brûlé, mutilé, démembré, placé dans des températures extrêmes, privé de ses sens... Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où il avait supplié qu'on l'achève, tant la douleur lui était insoutenable. Il en avait même fini par oublier son nom.

Puis, au fur et à mesure que les mois passèrent, la douleur physique s'estompa peu à peu jusqu'à disparaître, de même que les troubles psychiques. Il reprit doucement ses esprits, trouvant la force de se battre, déterminé à surmonter tout ça jusqu'à trouver un moyen de sortir de là. Quand il se sentait repartir, pour ne pas perdre la tête, il énonçait les noms de tous ses anciens camarades de classe. Autant de fois que nécessaire. Cette technique fonctionnait plutôt bien.  
Puis, après deux années de solitude, d'autres jeunes, sûrement arrachés à leurs familles et amis également, arrivèrent au laboratoire. Nagisa se sentait heureux de pouvoir communiquer avec d'autres personnes. Même s'il avait conscience qu'ils allaient, plus ou moins, subir le même sort que lui. Ils étaient au nombre de quinze. Nagisa compris. Il avait cependant vu une cinquantaine de jeunes passer. Beaucoup d'entre eux succombaient, des suites d'une expérience raté. Sans compter qu'Asano père faisait exécuter toute nouvelle goule. Le Bleuté lui était bien suffisant. Dès que l'un mourait, il était remplacé dans les jours qui suivait.

La partie de dés arriva à son terme. Nul besoin de calculer les points pour deviner qui gagnait haut la main. Depuis qu'ils étaient plusieurs, Gakuhô avait autorisé un petit temps de distraction avant de manger. Ils avaient le choix entre jeux de sociétés ou lecture.

Un bruit de clef interpella le petit groupe qui se tourna vers la porte où Igor fît son apparition.

« Aller, en ligne et tous au réfectoire »

Ils s'exécutèrent. Tous en file Indienne, direction une salle d'opération aménagé provisoirement en cantine. En chemin, quelque chose attira Nagisa. Le bureau d'Asano avait la porte grande ouverte et, sur la table, on pouvait apercevoir un dossier portant le Numéro 32. Son numéro de matricule. Ce dossier renfermait donc toutes les informations à son sujet. Empris d'une violente curiosité, il s'éclipsa de la file et se faufila dans le bureau, s'y enfermant. Il feuilleta rapidement les pages, lisant en diagonale, ne comprenant pas la moitié de se qui était écrit. Le jargon médical lui étant inconnu. Il reconnut cependant quelques mots qu'il avait déjà entendu à son sujet. Du genre : œil écarlate, kagune, cellule RC ou bien borgne..  
Il bloqua sur la dernière page. Et ce qu'il lut lui glaça le sang.

 _"Le sujet 32 est nourrit 3 fois par jour de 300 grammes de viande humaine. Ce qui fait approximativement un cadavre d'homme par moi."_

Est-ce vrai ? Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

Il referma rapidement le dossier, prit d'une panique qui lui bloqua la respiration.

« Il faut que je sorte d'ici. »

Nagisa quitta le bureau et traversa le long couloir, essayant bêtement d'ouvrir toutes les portes, espérant tombé sur une qui mènera à sa liberté. Toutes étaient bien-sûr, fermées à clef. Mais arrivé au coin le plus reculé du bâtiment, il abaissa la poignet de la dernière porte qui s'ouvra avec sucées. Il stoppa net. Hésitant d'aller plus loin. La température était vraiment très basse ici. Il finit par entrer, doucement, et tomba directement sur de nombreux cadavres, encrohés et suspendu la tête vers le sol. Une chambre froide. Sur le côté, étaient placés des corps démembrés. Les autres parties déjà transformées en steak.

Les yeux de Nagisa se remplirent de larmes. Non pas parce que c'était un bon nombre de ses camarades de laboratoire qui étaient là. Mais parce son estomac se mit à se tordre sous les crampes tant l'odeur de la mort lui donnait faim. Il s'effondra, genoux au sol, en pleure, retenant ses pulsions animales lui dictant de tout dévorer. C'est donc ce qu'il était devenu.

Derrière le bleuté, Gakûho Asano fît son apparition entourée de plusieurs de ses sbires armés. Impassible.

« Que fais-tu là Nagisa ? Cet endroit t'es interdit. Et tout le monde t'attend pour manger.

\- Manger ?.. MANGER ? Comment pouvez-vous dire ça sur un ton aussi neutre ? Allez-vous faire foutre. »

Nagisa était fou de rage. Il se sentait tellement stupide de ne rien avoir remarqué avant.

« Allons, cesse de faire l'enfant ! Tu as besoin de te nourrir.

-Hors de question. Je préfère encore mourir. »

Gakuhô se pinça l'arête du nez, agacé. Il n'avait pas la patience de faire face à un autre adolescent en crise. Son fils l'ennuyait assez.

« Très bien. Tu veux mourir de faim ? Soit. Je vais accéder à ta demande. »

Il se tourna vers ses sbires.

« Attrapez le ! »

Obéissants,ses employés se rapprochèrent de la goule, méfiants. Nagisa recula, tout aussi méfiant qu'eux.

« Ne me touchez pas ! »

Sur le cou de l'émotion, son œil vira à l'écarlate, pour la première fois depuis 3 ans. Il tomba en avant, ce retenant pour ne pas totalement s'affaler sur le sol, du à une sensation étrange. Il sentit quelque chose de bouillant, parcourir ses veines et voulant s'échapper de son corps. Quand huit longues pattes d'une couleur saphir, fines et pointus, semblables à celles d'une araignée, sortirent du milieu de son dos. Elles dansèrent au-dessus de lui dans un rythme déchaîné.  
Pour la première foi, on aurait presque pu distinguer de la peur dans le regard de Gakuhô.

« Stop ! Ne faites plus un geste ! » ordonna t-il

La goule se releva, sereine. Les traits de son visage s'étaient transformés et sa personnalité changée. Il affichait un sourire sadique et sa posture était bestiale. Puis, sans que personne ne puisse percuter le moindre mouvement, il étira l'une de ses pattes et empala avec, l'homme se trouvant le plus proche de lui. Tous, autour de la goule perdirent leurs sangs froids, pointant leurs armes à feu en sa direction.

« NON ! Ne le tuez pas. Pas avant d'avoir essayé de le neutraliser. Profitez du spectacle. Son Kagune est magnifique. Quelle puissance !

Les sbires d'Asano se regardèrent entre eux, septique. Personne ne voulait finir comme leur collègue aux tripes à l'air.  
La goule ramena vers elle le cadavre fraîchement tué. Elle enfonça sa main dans la plaie du mort et la ressortit afin de se délecter de son sang. Elle lécha ses doigts avec sensualité et gourmandise. Sans l'image, les bruits de satisfaction qu'effectuait Nagisa feraient, sans aucun doute, penser à un acte sexuel.

« Quelle jouissance ! Ce met est délicieux. Tellement meilleur que la merde surgelée que vous osez me servir ! »

La créature était ravie. Enfin, elle commença à dévorer le corps. Les employés d'Asano profitèrent de ce moment d'inattention de la part de la goule pour l'immobiliser avec de grosses chaînes. Étonnamment, elle ne se débattit pas. Comme si elle savait que dans tous les cas, elle pourrait se défaire de ses chaînes à tout moment. On la traîna dans la pièce morbide ou elle s'était réveillée le premier jour puis, l'attacha contre le mur. Emprisonnée au niveau des chevilles, des poignets et de la gorge. Ses pieds touchant à peine le sol.  
Gakuhô s'approcha d'elle, stoïque, et une foi son visage proche du sien. Il répliqua :

« Tu as tué un de mes employé. Je ne laisserais pas passer ça. »

Toujours le sourire collé aux lèvres, la goule profita de cette extrémité pour lui cracher le peu de sang qui lui restait dans la bouche, au milieu de son visage. Gakuhô se recula et sorti un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche, avec élégance et s'essuya. Puis, il tourna les talons, verrouilla la porte, laissant la bête seule. 

* * *

Bordel... Elle ne pouvait pas faire moins de bruit ? Karma était en compagnie d'une charmante jeune fille. Il l'avait déniché dans un bar. Elle était assise au comptoir, entourée d'un groupe de copines, vêtu d'une simple robe noire qui dessinait parfaitement les courbes de son corps. Son regard était communicatif et son sourire ravageur. De quoi attirer beaucoup d'hommes et attiser la jalousie de la plupart des femmes. Une pure beauté. Cependant, un détaille avait retenu l'attention de Karma, sa longue chevelure bleue azure.  
Ça n'avait pas était bien difficile pour le jeune prodige de convoiter la belle. A vrai dire, c'était elle qui avait fait tout le boulot. Il lui avait suffi d'un seul regard et d'un léger sourire pour qu'elle abandonne son cercle d'amies en s'approchant de lui, féline et sûr d'elle.

«Vous avez les mains vident ? Laissez-moi vous payez un verre.»

Elle encra son regard aguicheur dans ceux de sa proie, posant sa main sur son torse.

«Voyons.. Quel genre de gentleman ferais-je si je me laissais inviter par une fille ? C'est moi qui offre !»

Il lui accorda un sourire des plus charmeur et la saisie par la taille, l'escortant jusqu'au comptoir. Tous deux savaient que le verre était pour la forme. Des préliminaires avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.  
C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva au beau milieu de la nuit, à essayait d'accéder discrètement à sa chambre. Vivant encore chez ses parents, il serait gênant de les réveiller. Malheureusement, partiellement éméchée, gloussant à tout va et marchant à pas lourd sur ses hauts talons, sa charmante conquête ne rendit pas la tâche facile.  
Après avoir difficilement atteint la chambre, La belle n'attendit pas longtemps avant de sauter sur l'écarlate afin d'apprivoiser ses lèvres. Ce qui n'était pas du goût de Karma. Non. Karma Akabane n'embrassait pas. Trop intime. Il fronça les sourcils et dégagea cette bouche beaucoup trop dérangeante avant de la retourner dos à lui, lui enlevant toute occasion de recommencer. Il releva, de ses doigts agiles, le bas de sa robe, dévoilant le haut de ses cuisses et les effleurant sensuellement. Puis, il s'arrêta sur ses fesses, les tripotant machinalement. Enfin, il finit par retirer complètement le bout de tissu qui recouvrait encore le haut de son corps. Il lui restait uniquement sa petite culotte d'une fine dentelle blanche, que Karma ne prit pas le temps d'apprécier avant de lui enlever. Il poussa la demoiselle, sans délicatesse, sur son lit face contre le matelas. Il déboutonna son propre pantalon, baissa son caleçon et après quelques va et viens de sa main sur son attribut, le rendant plus ou moins dur, pénétra la femelle. Sans prendre en compte le désir de celle-ci. Ce qui n'avait pourtant pas l'air de la déranger outre mesure, en vue des grognements aigu qu'elle poussait. Nuisance sonore.  
Il la baisa avec acharnement. Sans vraiment en prendre du plaisir. La jeune fille tourna sa tête, espérant un peu plus d'attention de la part de Karma qui n'avait pas vraiment l'envie d'accéder à sa demande.  
Rien que voir son visage l'exaspérait. Dans un soupire de lassitude, il attrapa son crâne et plaqua la face de la fille sur l'oreiller. La seule chose qu'il désirait voir, qui le stimulait un tant soi peu, c'était ses cheveux bleus. Qu'il agrippa avec ferveur. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de faire marcher son imagination afin de s'exciter davantage mais la seule chose qui lui venu à l'esprit était le visage de Nagisa.  
Nagisa...  
Cette pensée le frustra plus encore et eu pour résultat de l'agacer.

«Putain ! Fais chier !»

Il se retira de la fille et s'allongea à ses côtés. Bien sûr, sans qu'il n'ait réussi à venir à bout.

«Qu'est ce qui se passe mon chou ?»

Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'un ton toujours aussi aguicheur tout en caressant affectueusement la joue du rouge. Mais l'entente de ce surnom ridicule l'irrita. Il dégagea violemment sa main.

«Rien. T'es juste mauvaise. Casse-toi.»

Les paroles de ce dernier la choquèrent. Elle le regarda avec stupeur.

«T'es pas sérieux là ?»

Cependant, l'expression de Karma prouvait qu'il était très sérieux. Vexée, La jeune fille se rhabilla en expresse et sorti de la chambre après avoir lancée un «Connard !» bien mérité.  
Si ses parents n'avait pas entendu leurs entrés puis leurs étreintes, pour sûr qu'il y ait peu de chance qu'ils dormaient encore à point fermé.  
Il culpabilisait légèrement d'avoir était aussi méchant avec cette fille qui semblait pourtant gentille. Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute à elle !

Trois ans... ça faisait trois fichus années que Karma n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Nagisa. Trois ans qu'il se sentait vide et que le sexe lui semblait bien fade. Depuis cette fameuse soirée ambiguë, peu importe l'âge, la taille, la corpulence ou la beauté, il ne couchait qu'avec des filles au cheveux bleus. Et toujours de dos. Voir un autre visage que celui du bleuté le refroidissait directement.  
Nagisa l'obsédait et ne pas savoir où il se trouvait le rendait complètement fou.  
Au début, il avait cru que le silence radio de son ami venait probablement du fait qu'il lui en voulait pour son soudain rapprochement ou qu'il en était gêné. Dans les deux situations, il avait répété plusieurs discours dans sa tête pour quand Monsieur déciderait de refaire son apparition. Mais après plusieurs semaines, toujours rien. Jusqu'au jour où il reçut la visite de la police chez lui. Ces derniers interrogeaient un par un, les élèves de la classe E cherchant des informations sur la disparition de Nagisa. En effet, sa mère avait signalée son absence quelques jours plus tôt, affolée. Le jeune assassin n'était pas rentré chez lui depuis la mort de Mr Koro et Karma était la dernière personne à l'avoir vu. Cette nouvelle eu l'effet d'un coup de massue dans la tête du prodige. Si le bleuté n'était pas chez lui à bouder... Où était-il ?  
Après ça, Karma ainsi que les anciens élèves au complet, s'était investis corps et âmes à la recherche de leur camarade. Mr Karasuma et Mademoiselle Irina avait annulés toutes missions du gouvernement pour se consacrer pleinement à aider leurs protégés. Mais après plusieurs mois, toujours aucune trace de Nagisa. Même Ritsu n'avait pas réussi à trouver la moindre piste. Quand la police conclut à une fugue, faute de preuves, ses amis ne tardèrent pas à parvenir à la même conclusion. « Il a dû partir pour devenir l'assassin qu'il était destiné à être.» Avait était la pensée générale. Mais dans ce cas-là, Karma ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce silence. Un appel, un message, un signe, n'importe quoi aurais était suffisant ! Au fil du temps Nagisa était tout simplement devenu une légende. Un souvenir lointain dont on se demande si ça à vraiment existé. Il était très douloureux pour l'écarlate de penser à Nagisa. Pourtant, pas un jour ne se passait sans qu'il hante son esprit. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé, trois ans auparavant, que l'absence du bleuté aurait un impact aussi énorme dans sa vie. Il se demandait sans cesse où il était, ce qu'il faisait, avec qui il parlait, s'il allait bien ou même si il mangeait à sa faim...  
Dans un soupir de tristesse, Karma tourna la tête vers son radio-réveille qui affichait 06h10. Les cours commenceront dans deux heures. Ce n'était plus la peine d'essayer de dormir. 

* * *

07H50, lycée Kunugigaoka. Karma venait de faire nuit blanche et, il aurait bien esquivé les cours tant il était fatigué. Cependant il ne voulait pas rater la moindre chance d'exploser Gakushû Asano à l'examen de fin d'année. Dans quelques semaines, commencera la première année de fac. Et même s'il allait être accepté dans toutes les universités les plus prestigieuses haut la main, il ne savait pas vers quelle filière se tourner. Politique ? Commerce ? Droit ? Finance ? Au fond, il avait tout simplement envie de retourner quelques années en arrière, ou chaque heure de cours semblait un véritable terrain de jeux.  
Il alla aux toilettes, avant la première sonnerie, où il croisa Gakushû. Ce dernier essayer maladroitement, de camoufler un hématome qui lui prenait une bonne partie du visage, à l'aide d'un fond de teins, beaucoup trop claire pour sa peau.

« Papa chéri ta encore cogné dessus ? »

Sans lui accorder un regard, Asano répliqua :

« Mêle-toi de se qui te regarde. Abruti. »

Le voyant galérer à essayer de cacher une plaie au coin de sa lèvre, Karma esquissa un sourire, moqueur.

« Tu devrais aller aux toilettes des filles. Leurs demander du rouge à lèvres.

-Ton humour faiblit Akabane. Serais-ce Nagisa qui est parti avec ? »

Au nom de son ami, le sourire de Karma s'estompa. Ennuyé, le roux sortit des toilettes, heurtant volontairement, l'épaule de son rival.  
Il monta au dernier étage, où se trouve le bureau de son père et y entra.

A la vue de son fils qui entra sans prévenir, Gakuhô eu pour réflexe de rapidement fermer l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Ce qui intrigua Gakushû.

« Bon sang. On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Sans quitter des yeux l'ordinateur de son père, il répliqua :

« Juste utiliser ta photocopieuse. La collective est en panne.

\- Va s'y. Je dois sortir un moment. On se retrouve ce soir à la maison. »

Il se leva de sa chaise, prenant bien soin de récupérer son ordinateur. Ce qui n'était pas habituel. Le jeune génie soupçonnait qu'il cachait quelque chose. Ce que le directeur avait remarqué.

« Oublie pas de fermer la porte en sortant ! »

Et il disparut.

Après cette épisode, Gakushû passa la journée à imaginer ce que pouvait bien renfermer cet ordi, le déconcentrant pendant les heures de cours. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il désirait plus que la place de numéro 1 national à l'examen de fin d'année, c'était bien de découvrir le point faible de son père. Arrivé le soir, le repas se passa en silence. Aucun des deux ne voulaient faire l'effort de rendre l'ambiance moins hostile. Après le dessert, Asano fils réintégra sa chambre. Attendant que son père aille dormir pour pouvoir fouiller dans son ordinateur. C'est vers 1h du matin qu'il passa à l'action. Il chercha dans toute les pièces de la maison. Le bureau de son père, le salon, la cuisine, il risqua même de chercher dans la chambre où il était endormi. C'est finalement dans le garage qu'il mit la main dessus.  
Les fichiers ne contenaient rien de bien excitant. Emplois du temps, dossiers scolaires des élèves, résultats des examens, CV du personnel. Mais en persévérant un peu plus, il tomba sur un dossier "vidéo" protégé par un mot de passe. Ce qui le fît sourire. Aucun mot de passe ne résistait à Gakushû Asano ! Après plusieurs essais, il trouva le bon. Même pas besoin de le hacker. Les premières vidéos montraient des jeunes en train de dormir dans des chambres vraiment modestes. Inintéressant. Mais il se demandait qu'est-ce que ça foutait là. Était-ce en direct ? Il zappa à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à tomber sur une silhouette familière. Attaché en croix à un mur et semblant très affaiblit. Sa chevelure bleue azure était reconnaissable entre mille.

« Nagisa ?! »

Il mit sa mais sur sa bouche, abasourdit.

« C'est quoi ce putain de bordel ? »

Il continua sa recherche, son cœur battant à une vitesse folle par sa première découverte. La suite, il la regardait d'un seul œil, tant ce qu'il voyait le répugnait. Les vidéos enchaînaient de multiples expériences contre-étique sur le corps de jeunes cobayes endormis. Écœuré, angoissé et tremblant, il alla sur un fichier mis à part portant le nom de "sujet 32". Il lui fallut que quelques secondes pour refermer le média aussi sec. Nagisa.. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à lui. Pour ne pas dire qu'il en a toujours eu rien à faire. Il était juste conscient de son existence. Élève insuffisant, discret, pour ce qu'il en savait avant son entré dans la classe E. Mais le voir ainsi, entaillé, sanglant, conscient et bien éveillé, entendre ses hurlements de détresses, imaginer son supplice... c'était trop dur. Gakushû resta quelques instants, les poings serrés, le regard vide, des larmes coulants de rage. Qu'est-ce que son père avait à voir avec tout ça ? Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, il prit le temps de vite recopié le dossier sur une clef USB et de remettre l'ordinateur à sa place.

Le soir suivant, il profita de l'absence de son père, qui dîner chez sa probable futur belle mère, pour fouiller la maison de fond en comble. A la recherche de plus d'information sur ce qu'il avait vu la veille. En prospectant dans une des poches de la veste de travaille de son père, il tomba sur un badge d'accès avec le nom de "Laboratoire RGGJ". Bingo. Il regarda rapidement l'emplacement sur la maps de son smartphone et appela un taxi.  
Gakushû était vraiment stressé à l'idée de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Si son père venait à apprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire. C'était plus qu'une correction qu'il allait recevoir. Mais il devait à tout prix savoir ce qu'il cachait exactement. Et sortir Nagisa de cet endroit. Devant l'entrée du labo, il se servit de son téléphone pour entrer dans le réseau de vidéo surveillance afin que les caméras passent les mêmes images en boucle. A l'aide du badge de son père il entra dans le bâtiment totalement désert et sombre. Par instinct ou par intelligence, il se dirigea directement vers les étages inférieurs. Des expériences illégales de ce genre, devaient forcément se produire au sous sol.  
Arrivé au niveau le plus bas, il entra dans une salle qui donnait directement sur un long couloir. Dans le coin, un homme en blouse blanche roupillait bruyamment, assis sur sa chaise, pieds sur le bureau, trousseau de clefs à la main. Avec une extrême prudence, Gakushû retenu son souffle pour aller récupérer les clefs. Grande réussite. Une à une, il ouvra les portes prenant soins d'en louper aucune. Il y trouva pour la plupart, les mêmes jeunes en train de dormir que sur les vidéos de la veille.  
Devant une porte beaucoup plus robuste que les autres, il entendit de légers murmures, à peine audibles. Il dût coller son oreille contre la porte pour en distinguer les mots.

« Itona Horibe... Hiro Maehara...Rio Nakamura... Sôsuke Sugaya... »

Les noms des anciens élèves de la classe E ?

« Yuma Isogai... Ritsu... Tomohito Sugino... Kirara Hazma...Yuzuki Fuwa.. »

La voix était douce, mais remplis de tristesse. Gakushû écouter la liste de nom se répéter. N'osant pas affronter ce qui se trouvait derrière.

« Taisei Yoshida... Kaede Kayano... Manami Okuda... »

Les murmures se stoppèrent quelques secondes et, comme si c'était beaucoup plus difficile à prononcer que le reste, la voix se brisa un peu plus.

« ...Karma Akabane... Meg Kataoka.. »

Asano ne tarda pas plus longtemps à ouvrir la porte. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'enfoncer la clef dans le verrou, n'avait pas était une chose facile. A peine avait-il entre ouvert, que les murmures s'arrêtèrent. La seule chose qu'il entendit d'abord, c'était les battements de son propre cœur. Il faisait totalement noir ici. En tapotant sur le mur, il accéda à la lumière. Même allumé, la luminosité restait très faible. Mais au moins, on y voyait quelque chose. Quand il put enfin constater ce qui se trouvait en face de lui, il se figea net.

« Oh mon dieu, Nagisa ! »

Ce dernier était vraiment en piteux état. Toujours enchaîné, sa peau et ses vêtements, s 'apparentant plus à un pyjama, étaient noirs de crasses. Les larges et épaisses menottes en aciers, lui rentrèrent dans la peau, laissant tomber en continue quelques gouttes de sang qui résonnèrent dans la pièce dès leurs impacts au sol. Gakushû se demanda même comment c'était possible qu'il puisse encore respirer avec un truc aussi serré autour du cou. Tout son poids était retenu par ses poignets et sa gorge. Une muselière de fer autour de la mâchoire.

Nagisa avait les yeux faiblement rivés vers l'intrus. Cependant, il ne semblait pas le reconnaître. Ou tout simplement pas le voir.

Après être resté un petit moment paralysé, Gakushû s'empressa vers le bleuté et lui retira la muselière.

« Je vais te faire sortir. T'en fais pas.. »

Proche.. Beaucoup trop proche... Tant pis pour lui. Gakushû eu à peine le temps de remarquer le léger sourire de sadisme que portait, ce qui ressemblait désormais, à une créature effrayante, que celle-ci lui avait arrachée un bon morceau d'épaule de ses canines et avaler sa chair.

« Putain de merde!. C'est quoi ça ?! »

Ca faisait déjà quelques semaines que la goule était affamé. D'où la muselière... 

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre!**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Assassination Classroom ne sont malheureusement, pas à moi.

 **Notes :  
** -J'espère que vous allez toujours être aussi emballés par la suite. Vos remarques m'aident à avancer alors n'hésitez pas !:)  
-Je réponds désormais aux reviews par message privé.  
-Hésitez pas si vous voyez des erreurs. Je suis consciente d'avoir des lacunes.  
-Chapitre un peu plus long. ^^

Bonne lecture. 

* * *

**Chapitre 3** : La Belette.

Gakushû s'était rapidement reculé dans un grognement de surprise et de douleur. Face à la créature mais hors de portée. Il tenait fermement son épaule endoloris, essayant de stopper le sang qui ne s'arrêtait plus de couler. Que venait-il de se passer ? Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Il regardait Nagisa. Son œil sombre et son sourire sanguinaire ne lui pressentait rien de bon. La bête ne parlait pas. Elle regardait sa nourriture avec un grand appétit. La bouchée qu'elle venait de prendre lui avait fait que très légèrement reprendre des forces, et elle était loin d'être rassasiée.

Dans la peur, Gakushû sortit rapidement de la pièce tout en restant à proximité. Il était adossé au mur, les membres crispés et la respiration saccadée. Son idée était pourtant simple. Entrer, récupérer Nagisa, sortir. Mais face à cet imprévu, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Si Le Bleuté était un monstre, ne valait-il mieux pas le laisser enfermé ?

De légers gémissements de pleures le fît sortir de sa longue réflexion. Tout en restant hors de la pièce, il passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte afin de mettre une image sur le son.

L'ancien élève de la classe E, avait l'air d'être à nouveau revenu à la normal. Le peu de chair qu'il avait consommé lui permettait de garder légèrement le contrôle de son esprit. Il pleurait.

Gakushû se rapprocha prudemment. Pas très sûr de lui, il appela :

« Na.. Nagisa ? »

Ce dernier leva faiblement la tête en sa direction. Il fronça les sourcils, asseyant de percevoir qui ça pouvait bien être. Puis, quand il reconnut enfin la personne se trouvant en face de lui, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Asano ?! »

Sa voix était rouillée et abattue. Le roux hocha la tête, confirmant son identité et s'approcha un peu plus.

« Mais.. mais qu'est que t... »

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, remarquant l'épaule gravement blessée de Gakushû.

« … Oh mon dieu.. C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ? »

C'était bien sûr, une question rhétorique. Les pleures de Nagisa reprirent de plus belle. Il sanglotait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il avait inconsciemment agressé quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Il remercia le ciel d'avoir était attaché. S'il l'avait tué, il ne se l'aurait jamais pardonné.

« J'suis désolé... J'suis tellement désolé... »

Le jeune prodige regardait Nagisa dans la confusion la plus total. Est-ce encore dangereux de l'approcher ? Dans un lourd soupir, se donnant un maximum de courage, il alla près du bleuté, testant toutes les clefs pour le libérer de ses chaînes.

« Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais te sortir d'ici. Tu peux marcher ? »

Le cœur de Nagisa manqua un battement. Il était sérieux ? Il allait vraiment le faire sortir de cet enfer ? C'était vraiment la fin de sa captivité ? Il ne se réjouissait pas trop vite. Ça pourrait être un sale coup de Gakuhô Asano. Après tout, Gakushû était son fils, il pouvait aisément être dans la confidence.

« Je.. Je sais pas.. Ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas utilisé mes jambes. »

Une fois libre, Gakushû dû retenir Nagisa qui s'écrasa de tout son poids sur lui. Il était vraiment affaibli.

Il passa le bras du bleuté autour de ses épaules afin de le soutenir et ils sortirent de cette genre de cave.

« Il faut qu'on trouve de quoi soigner t'es blessures. J'imagine que l'hôpital n'est pas une option.

\- Inutile. Je vais bien... C'est de ton épaule qu'il faut s'occuper. Moi... Il faut juste.. que je mange... J'ai faim... J'ai tellement faim.. »

Le roux jeta rapidement un œil en direction de Nagisa et c'est stupéfait qu'il constatât d'effectivement, il n'avait plus besoin de soins. Ses lésions autour de la gorge et des poignets avaient tout simplement disparu. Il ne releva pas son témoignage et continua d'avancer.

« J'ai une barre de chocolat dans mon sac. On va prendre un hôtel. Une fois là-bas, j'irai chercher à manger. »

A l'entente de ces paroles, Le Bleuté s'arrêta et regarda tristement le sol. Se rappelant que ce n'était pas du tout de barre de chocolat dont il avait envie.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? »

Nagisa releva la tête et encra ses yeux dans ceux de Gakushû. Et c'est le plus sérieusement et le plus sereinement possible, qu'il répliqua.

« Tue moi. »

Asano fils écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit les lèvres, interdit. Il regardait ce jeune de son age, déjà tellement bousillé par la vie. Il avait l'air vraiment sincère sur son désir de mourir et ça le touchait au plus profond de son être. Dans son souvenir, Gakushû ne se rappelait pas s'être senti déjà aussi mal. Nagisa était sur le point de sortir de cet endroit. Alors pourquoi renoncer maintenant ? Dans un soupire de tristesse, il attrapa Le Bleuté et l'enferma dans ses bras. Le serrant fort.

« Je suis désolé.. Désolé pour tout ce que tu as vécu. Je.. Je sais que mon père à quelque chose à voir avec tout ça.. Je m'en veux .. Je m'en veux de ne pas m'en être aperçu avant.. Je m'en veux tellement.. »

Nagisa écoutait silencieusement les excuses d'Asano, de discrètes larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Il ne devait pas culpabiliser de son sort. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il ne resta pas plus longtemps contre le corps de son sauveteur, son odeur devenant beaucoup trop alléchante.

« Aller viens, il faut qu'on sorte et que tu manges. »

Nagisa le retenu d'avancer et répéta à nouveau.

« Tue-moi. Je.. je t'en supplie, fait le. »

Gakushû fronça les sourcils, légèrement énervé et tendu.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je ne ferais pas une chose pareille ! Alors maintenant il faut qu'on avance. »

Le jeune assassin soupira, son sauveteur n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde, envie d'accéder à sa requête. C'était prévisible. Alors, il aller jouer la carte de l'honnêteté.

« Ce n'est pas dehors ce dont j'ai besoin.

\- Et ça se trouve où ? demanda Asano

\- Dernière porte, au fond du couloir. »

Il ne tarda pas et posa L'Azuré au sol avant de courir dans la direction indiquée. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba dans la chambre froide spécial goule. Il en oubliait de respirer par cette nouvelle découverte. C'était trop d'un cou là. Mais, il commençait à comprendre.  
Pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps ou de céder à la panique. Il prit le premier bout de corps à disposition en l'enfourna comme il pouvait dans son sac, habituellement utilisé pour le sport. Puis, il rejoignit Nagisa.

« C'est bon. On peut y aller.

\- Attends ! Et les autres ? Je ne suis pas tout seul ici. Je ne peux pas les laisser là.

\- On a pas le temps Nagisa ! On reviendra !

-Hors de question ! Je ne sors pas s'ils ne sont pas avec nous. On est sûrement leur seule chance ! »

Gakushû se tourna vers lui et le saisit par les épaules, essayant de le raisonner.

« Écoute.. C'est du suicide. Ça fait déjà trop longtemps qu'on est là. Comment tu veux qu'on sauve t'es amis si on se fait attraper ? On reviendra pour eux. Je te le promets. »

Il prit une seconde pour réfléchir et acquiesça. Asano avait sûrement raison.  
Ils continuèrent leur route en direction de la sortie et passèrent devant le garde qui dormait toujours. Gakushû se moqua intérieurement. Gardien en carton. Ils montèrent au rez-de-chaussée et sortirent enfin du bâtiment. Le roux prit soin de remettre les caméras de vidéos surveillances à la normal avant de faire monter Nagisa dans le taxi qui l'attendait toujours et y monta à la suite.

« L'hôtel Sakura s'il vous plais »

Et le taxi démarra.  
Nagisa regarder défiler rapidement la ville derrière la fenêtre du véhicule. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, il était enfin dehors ! Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes de joie. Il ouvra la fenêtre et y passa sa tête en fermant les paupières, profitant du vent qui lui fouettait le visage, respirant à pleins poumons l'air de sa liberté.  
Gakushû sourit de tendresse face à cette scène. La tête remplit de questions.  
Ils arrivèrent à destination. L'hôtel semblait propre. Ni le grand luxe, ni miteux. Asano paya le taxi et entra à l'accueil, Nagisa toujours mollement agrippé à ses épaules.

« Bonsoir ! Il nous faudrait une chambre s'il vous plait. »

La vieille dame qui se chargeait de la réception, regardait soupçonneuse Nagisa, qui semblait vraiment mal en point et l'épaule d'Asano. Qui saignait un peu moins. Sous le lourd regard de la réceptionniste, le prodige prit les devants pour enchaîner :

« Mon ami à beaucoup bu. On a dû se battre pour que j'arrive à le faire sortir du bar. Quelle soirée ! »

Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire et la dame ne répliqua pas. L'air convaincue par cette explication. Elle tapota la réservation sur son ordinateur et lui tendit une clef.

« Chambre 310, troisième étage.

\- Merci ! Passez une bonne nuit. »

Elle s'inclina poliment et ils prirent l'ascenseur.  
Arrivé dans la chambre, aucun des deux n'osèrent prononcer un mot. Nagisa peinait à tenir assis sur le lit et Gakushû était debout, adossé contre le mur. C'était finalement Nagisa qui brisa le silence.

« Il n'y a qu'un seul lit.

-Ce n'est pas un problème. Je ne dors pas ici de toute façon. »

Le Bleuté se sentit envahir par une légère panique.

« Tu vas partir ?

\- Il faut bien que je rentre chez moi. Sinon mon père va se douter de quelque chose. »

Nagisa baissa tristement la tête. L'idée de rester seul l'angoissait mais il avait encore une fois raison. Gakushû s'assit à côté de lui, lui donnant son sac.

« Tiens. Ça a dû déjà un peu décongelé pendant le trajet. »

Nagisa saisit le sac, n'aillant pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir son contenu.

« Merci, Asano... »

Le roux trouva que c'était moment idéal pour essayer d'en savoir plus.

« Alors... De ce que j'ai compris, tu es cannibale. »

Il avait dit ses mots avec un soupçon de dégoût dans la voix. Le dire à voix haute avait un tout autre impact. Lui-même avait du mal à réaliser que tout ça était bien réel. Ça semblait impossible. Nagisa baissa honteusement la tête et répondit gêné.

« Et bien.. De ce que je sais.. Je ne suis plus de la même espèce que vous. Alors j'imagine que "Cannibalise" n'est pas le terme approprié..

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu es ?

\- Une goule. »

Gakushû se tut une minute. Il avait bien écouté des légendes, lu des livres, regardé des films où une goule était représentée. Mais elle était représentée sous tellement de formes, qu'il était impossible de savoir se qui s'en rapprochait. Le seul point commun, était le besoin de se nourrir de cadavre humain.

« Tu peux manger autres choses que de la chair humaine ?

\- Il semblerait que non.

\- Donc je suis un plat de résistance pour toi. grimaça Asano.

\- Oui... Mais j'ai jamais essayer de manger autre chose en trois ans.

-Trois ans ?! Ça fait trois ans que tu es là bas ? »

Il hocha la tête. Gakushû était vraiment horrifié par tout ce qu'il apprenait. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Putain.. Dire que pas grand monde n'a pris ta disparition au sérieux.. Même moi je m'en suis moqué. »

Il ferma honteusement les yeux. Repensant à la légèreté de son comportement quand il avait appris que plus personne ne savait où se trouvait Nagisa, l'agacement qu'il avait ressenti lorsque la police l'avait interrogé. Tout ce qu'il y avait retenu, c'était son précieux temps qu'il avait perdu avec ses bêtises. Quel égoïste.

«N'est pas de remords. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Personne ne pouvait savoir. Et puis.. On n'a jamais été proche.

\- Si t'avais vu dans quel état, ta disparition a mis Akabane ! »

Le cœur de Nagisa se mit à battre à une vitesse fulgurante. Ses mains agrippèrent nerveusement la couette alors que son corps tremblait doucement d'appréhension.

« Tu... tu as revu Karma après le collège ?

\- Pour l'avoir revu, je l'ai revu. Ça fait 3 ans que ce crétin est dans ma classe. »

Asano remarquait que le plus jeune ne tenait plus en place en parlant de son ami. Même s'il essayait tant bien que mal de le cacher.

« En tout cas, je pense qu'il va être content d'apprendre que tu es dans le coin. »

Nagisa sursauta et se mit dans un état de total panique. Il regarda Gakushû, l'inquiétude marqué sur le visage et lui attrapa le bras.

« NON ! Surtout pas ! Tu ne lui dis rien. Je veux pas qu'il le sache. S'il te plait. »

Asano posa doucement sa main sur le crâne du Bleuté, en plissant affectueusement les yeux.

« Détends toi Nagisa. Si tu ne veux pas que je le dise, je ne le dirais pas. A personne. Ok ? »

Il acquiesça, soulagé.

« Bon, je vais y aller. Je reviens demain après les cours. Si tu te sens mieux on pourrait aller faire quelque chose. Une idée de ce que tu aimerais bien faire ? »

Nagisa n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour répondre instinctivement avec un grand sourire :

« Coiffeur ! »

Gakushû ria doucement à cette exclamation. C'était loin d'être la première chose qu'il aurait pensé comme envie après trois ans de captivité. Il se leva et embrassa tendrement le front de Nagisa et prit la direction de la porte d'entrée.

« Attends Asano ! »

Il se retourna, interrogatif.

« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu m'as sauvé et tu n'as pas rejeté ce que je suis. C'est énorme. Je te suis redevable à vie.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier. A demain Nagisa. Repose-toi bien.

-A demain ! »

Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois et Gakushû partit.

Nagisa resta seul, dans un silence de mort. Il alla difficilement jusqu'au micron onde à disposition et y fit décongeler le bout de corps qu'Asano avait pris le temps de récupérer. Il regarda le morceau de mollet dans ses mains, avec peur et hésitation. C'est la première qu'il allait consciemment manger de l'humain. Sans qu'on le fasse passer pour du bœuf ou du porc, et sans qu'il soit sous sa forme de goule qui lui causait à chaque fois, une perte de mémoire. Il avala bruyamment sa salive et, en fermant les yeux, croqua rapidement un bout de chair qu'il ne prit pas le temps de mâcher avant d'engloutir. De peur du dégoût. Cependant, c'est une toute autre sensation qui lui était donné. Il fronça les sourcils de plaisance et réouvrit les yeux de stupéfaction. Un délice. Et c'était bien meilleur cru que cuit. Le peu de sang restant qui avait décongeler, donnait vraiment du goût à la chair qui elle, fondait en bouche. Le mariage des deux était absolu. Il se surprit même de penser la satisfaction que ça devrait être avec un cadavre encore chaud et bien sanglant. Il dévora le reste avec plaisir, sentant peu à peu ses forces revenir et bouillonner dans son corps. Il n'était pas tout à fait rassasié. Mais il se sentait en grande forme.

Nagisa se rendit ensuite sur le balcon. D'ici, la vue surplombait toute la ville qui brillait sous les lumières artificielles de la nuit. Il avait vu ce spectacle des millions de fois et pourtant, c'est aujourd'hui qu'il réalisa à quel point c'était beau. Il prit aussi conscience à cet instant, qu'il était réellement libre. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement d'exaltation tendit qu'il inspirait amplement de bien-être. Tout s'était passé tellement vite.. I peine deux heures, il était enchaîné, sans aucun espoir de sorti et maintenant il était là, à contempler la vie qui se déroulait sous sa fenêtre, en homme affranchi. Le seul point d'ombre qui gâcher son bonheur, c'était que même sorti de l'enfer, il n'en restait pas moins un démon.

Ce n'était pas forcément de devoir tuer qui le gênait plus que ça. Après tout, il avait été formé pour. Mais.. Comment choisir ? Qu'elle avenir lui restait-il ? Il repensa furtivement à son rêve, de la fin de l'année de troisième et son réel désir de devenir professeur. Ce projet lui étant impossible, il allait devoir trouver un autre objectif. Il en avait d'ailleurs une petite idée...

C'est comme si le destin le poussait à devenir un assassin. Déjà en tant qu'humain, il avait le talent pour et maintenant qu'il était une goule, il en avait encore plus grandement les moyens. Puis être un assassin couvrirait sa vraie nature. Mais comment procéder ? Travailler pour soi ? Sous contrat ? Non... Sous contrat reviendrait à tuer n'importe qu'elle personne désignée, sans poser de question, et quel que soit le motif. Il ne voulait pas devenir quelqu'un de mauvais. Il allait donc choisir ses cibles seuls. Après tout, il n'était pas obligé de se nourrir d'innocents. Beaucoup d'Hommes en ce monde méritait la mort. Un assassin... Ça lui semblait vraiment un bon plan. Il en parlerait à Gakushû demain. Dans tous les cas, il lui fallait rester discret et oublier d'avoir une quelconque sociabilité... Ce qui voulait dire... Ne plus jamais revoir Karma..

Il baissa la tête, effondré. Il attrapa son tee-shirt au niveau de sa poitrine, qu'il serra à s'en enfoncer les ongles dans la peau. Comme si c'était son cœur qu'il voulait compresser. Arracher cette douleur. Il ferma les yeux. Pendant trois ans, la seule chose qui l'avait maintenu en vie, était de penser au moment où ils allaient se retrouver. Mais ça n'arriverait jamais. Il se sentait comme si on lui avait privé d'une partie de son âme. Il regrettait d'avoir repoussé Karma, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il regrettait de ne pas s'être laissé aller au moment où il en avait eu l'occasion. Il en avait tellement eu envie, de ses lèvres.. Et il les désirait encore plus aujourd'hui. Il voulait revoir ce regard, qui lui brouillait les sens, sentir ses doigts caresser son visage, ses baisers parcourir son cou, sa langue explorer sa peau.. Retrouver cette sensation de chaleur, d'ivresse, de passion, d'excitation... Il en eu un vertige rien que d'y repenser.

Le vent se leva et lui procura un petit frisson de fraîcheur le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Il décida de rentrer prendre une douche avant d'aller dormir.

A peine avait-il passé une jambe dans le lit, qu'il en tressaillit d'extase, tant la couette était moelleuse et le matelas confortable. Un luxe pareil, il en avait rêvé depuis des mois. Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, et s'endormit en un rien de temps.

* * *

« Tiens ! Essaye ça!fît Gakushû en tendant une framboise à Nagisa.

\- Asano... On a fait ça toute l'après-midi. J'en ai marre de vomir.

\- Aller quoi, il y doit bien avoir un truc que tu peux consommer ! Essaye, une dernière fois. »

Le Bleuté soupira et s'empara du fruit qu'il mit directement dans sa bouche. Gakushû le regarda, attendant une quelconque réaction, qui n'arriva pas.

« Alors ?

\- Alors comme tout le reste. Un vieux goût de fosse septique. »

Le roux haussa les épaules, et ne s'empêcha pas de s'enfiler la barquette de framboises.  
Ça faisait déjà trois semaines que Nagisa était libre. Comme promis, le lendemain Gakushû l'avait emmené chez le coiffeur, après être passé chez un ami à lui, étudiant en médecine, faire soigner son épaule. Il s'était d'ailleurs fait sermonner pour ne pas être venu plus tôt. Chaque jour après les cours, il rendait visite au Bleuté, toujours logé au même hôtel. Son idée de devenir "Un assassin de la bonne cause", avait plus à Asano. Et désormais, il se chargeait de trouver les cibles, préparer les plans avant que Nagisa ne passe à l'action. Ils auraient tous les deux voulu commencer par aller secourir les cobayes restés au laboratoire. Mais depuis que Gakuhô Asano avait perdu sa précieuse goule, il avait radicalement perfectionné la sécurité du bâtiment. Des gardes armés jusqu'aux dents surveillaient toutes les issus vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, le déverrouillage des portes ne se faisait plus par badge mais par reconnaissance d'empreintes digitales, et le réseau informatique était devenu impénétrable. Même pour Gakushû. Ce qui l'énerva au plus haut point. Et ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de la sécurité mise en place à l'intérieur du laboratoire. Gakuhô avait clairement perdu son sang froid suite à l'évasion de Nagisa. Suspectant que son fils y soit pour quelque chose, il l'avait menacé devant toute l'école. Restant évasif sur le sujet. Asano fils fit comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi lui soupçonnait son père. Ce qui pour le moment, suffisait à le convaincre.  
Les sortir de là n'allait vraiment pas être une chose facile. A la limite du suicidaire. Mais ils allaient y arriver. Il l'avait promis à Nagisa. Et il ne revenait jamais sur sa promesse.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

A la demande de Nagisa, Asano fouilla son sac de cours et y sortit une photo qu'il lui présenta.

« Fumitoki Chiiro, 56 ans, et PDG d'un grand groupe de transport aérien. Condamné à la prison pour pédophilie et corruption, il en sort 1 ans plus tard. »

Nagisa fronça les sourcils. L'homme représenté sur la photo était vraiment repoussant. Il était gras, vraiment très gras. De petites lunettes carrés lui oppressaient le visage, tandis que les épais verres de vue, rapetissé considérablement ses yeux. Quelques cheveux coiffés sur le côté, peinaient à essayer de cacher une calvitie imposante, qui luisait avec la lumière reflétant sur sa transpiration.

« Comment on peut sortir de prison au bout de 1 ans après avoir violé des enfants ?

\- Il a beaucoup d'argents. Et beaucoup d'amis. Ça va de soi. »

Il serra les poings.

« Tu as un plan ?

\- Et bien, il est presque intouchable. Pas mal de monde souhaiteraient le voir mort. C'est pourquoi il est entouré d'une dizaine de gardes 24 heures sur 24. Tu pourrais facilement en venir à bout, mais pas sans te faire repérer. J'ai bien une idée, mais elle ne va pas te plaire..

\- Dis toujours ! Demanda Nagisa en fronçant les sourcils, intrigué.

\- Un soir sur deux, il va dans un club de strip-tease. Au Pink Lips. Qui cache un réseau de prostitution dont Monsieur Chiiro aime bien essayer les nouveautés. Il les aime jeunes. Je me disais.. Que avec ton physique.. Tu n'aurais pas de mal à te faire embaucher là bas.. Et tu seras sûrement à son goût ! »

Nagisa entrouvrit les lèvres, écœuré, ne cachant pas le dégoût sur son visage.

« C'est dégueulasse, Asano ! Je ferai jamais une chose pareille !

\- Mais tu auras juste à jouer le jeu ! Tu te fais embaucher là bas, quand tu tombes dessus, tu l'isoles et une fois tous les deux, tu en fais ton affaire et tu pars. C'est la seule solution pour que vous puissiez vous retrouver seul. »

Il prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Ce n'était vraiment pas un mauvais plan. C'était surtout la honte et la gêne qui le bloquait. Serait-il capable de rentrer dans un jeu d'acteur ? Il était peut-être temps d'exploiter ce que Irina-Sensei leur avait enseignée. Elle répétait sans cesse, que dans l'assassinat, il était impératif de maîtriser l'art de la séduction. Et elle les avait bien entraînés dans ce sens.  
Il prit une profonde respiration, comme s'il regrettait déjà ce qu'il allait dire, et déclara :

« Je marche. Mais je ne mangerais pas ça. Ça a l'air franchement avarié. Donc, il va falloir trouver une solution pour le corps ! »

Gakushû sourit de satisfaction. Se penchant déjà sur la solution pour faire sortir le cadavre en toute discrétion.

En peu de temps, Nagisa avait déjà mis fin à la vie de plusieurs criminels. Pas qu'il avait besoin de tant de nourritures, évidement, mais toutes ses personnes avaient plusieurs chiffres sur leurs têtes. Et, il ne pouvait pas vivre sur le compte de Gakushû, à dormir dans un hôtel jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. On pouvait dire de ce fait, qu'il était plus un chasseur de prime, qu'un assassin.

Pour preuve afin de récupérer sa paye auprès du garant, il ramenait toujours la tête de la victime. Qui méritait toujours le châtiment infligé.

C'est trois jours plus tard que Nagisa put passer à l'action.  
Comme l'avait prévu son complice, ça avait était chose aisée de se faire engager au Pink Lips. Pas à déambuler à moitié nu sur un podium, mais en tant que serveuse. Une chance.

Il était dans un box, prévu pour son intimité et celui du client, à se regarder dans un miroir, peu sûr de lui. Il avait mis une longue perruque châtain, coiffée en boucles anglaises, des lentilles noisette et une robe bleue marine, très courte et tentatrice. Il était méconnaissable. Plus que des faux seins et personne ne pourrait se douter qu'il était un garçon. Il plaça une oreillette cacher sous sa fausse chevelure, et brancha un micro au niveau de son torse.

« Asano ? Tu m'entends ?

- _Yep ! Et tout est prêt. Je suis connecté au réseau de vidéos surveillances. C'est quand tu veux !_

\- Je me demande pourquoi prendre tant de précautions. Il n'y a vraiment peu de chance que je me fasse tuer ou même attraper.

\- _On sait jamais._ »

Le Bleuté soupira. Il fît les cents pas dans la pièce, s'entraînant à marcher sur ses hauts talons, sentant sa cheville vaciller tous les mètres. Ne pas faire un placage au sol allait être le réel défi de la soirée.  
Il se regarda une dernière fois à travers le miroir, arrangeant sa perruque, et sortit de son box.

 _« C'est bon. J'ai une vue sur toi. Je te suis avec les caméras. »_ informa Gakushû à l'oreillette.

Nagisa ne répondit pas. Mais il regarda la caméra en face de lui en signe d'acquiescement.

 _« En tout cas, les filles du lycée ont tout à t'envier ! s_ e moqua le prodige, en admirant la tenue de son ami.

\- La ferme ! » chuchota Nagisa.

Il descendit les escaliers menant à la grande salle où tous les hommes étaient éméchés et où de nombreuses filles dévêtues se déhanchaient sur scène. Il scrutait tout autour de lui, intimidé par l'endroit, ne se sentant vraiment pas à sa place. Vite qu'il en finisse !

Il traversa la foule, à la recherche de sa cible, ignorant les regards pervers posés sur lui et les remarques injurieuses. Il finit par le repérer, assit sur une banquette, riant avec d'autres hommes qui semblaient être ses amis, ainsi que quelques filles, employées ici. Il déroba furtivement, une boîte de cigares dans la poche d'un client qui passait un peu trop près de lui, et s'avança vers le groupe. Il se mit face à Fumitoki Chiiro et lui présenta la boite de cigares déjà ouverte.

« Puis-je vous en offrir un ? Monsieur Chiiro ? »

Sa voix était d'une sensualité insoupçonnable pour qui le connaissait. Il affichait un sourire charmeur, les lèvres légèrement entres ouvertes, son regard aguicheur encré dans celui de sa cible. Tous autour de la table n'avaient des yeux que pour lui. Les filles regardaient d'un œil mauvais, la nouvelle recrue, qui leurs ôtaient toutes possibilités de se faire de la monnaie avec monsieur Chiiro. Elles se levèrent, sans un mot, et partirent chercher une autre source d'argent.  
Quant à Fumitoki, il semblait plus que ravi d'être accosté par une telle beauté. Il hocha la tête, acceptant volonté l'offre de la jeune fille, et claqua perversement sa main sur son énorme cuisse, la faisant comprendre de s'y asseoir. Et Nagisa ne se fît pas prier.  
Il s'installa au-dessus de son genoux, sur le côté, cambrant son bassin de sorte que sa fausse poitrine rentre en contact avec le torse, ou plutôt.. le gras, de sa proie. Tout était calculé à la perfection. Nagisa n'omit aucun détailles. La position de son corps était réfléchie jusqu'au placement de ses doigts.

« Tu connais mon nom, demoiselle ? demanda l'obèse, avec un sourire ignoble sur le visage.

-Tout le monde sait qui vous êtes. »

La flatterie. Le meilleur moyen pour avoir quelqu'un dans sa poche. Même si ça semblait déjà gagné d'avance.  
Le jeune assassin, apporta un cigare entre les lèvres de Fumitoki et lui alluma. Celui-ci inspira une longue bouffée avant de recracher, doucement, une épaisse fumée blanche. Il regardait Nagisa comme un vulgaire morceau de viande, ne prenant pas une seconde pour détourné les yeux. Ce qui fit sourire Le Bleuté intérieurement. Si seulement il savait qui était réellement le gibier ici.

« Belle soirée n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas ici pour parler de la soirée.. » affirma Le Bleuté, entortillant la cravate de Fumitoki entre ses doigts.

Le sourire du pervers se fit plus grand. Il passa sa main derrière le bas dos Nagisa le caressant de son pouce. Ce qui procura un frisson de dégoût chez ce dernier. C'était vraiment horrible. Il fallait qu'il l'isole rapidement. Heureusement, c'est monsieur Chiiro qui proposa en premier.

« On va à l'étage ? »

Le concerné se colla un peux plus à sa cible et murmura sensuellement au creux de son oreille.

« Tout dépend.. Si vous pensez votre fortune, assez importante pour vous le permettre. »

Pour réponse, l'obèse se releva, entraînant sa convoitise avec lui. Il lui mit une main aux fesses, les malaxant sans aucune gêne ni discrétion. Nagisa dut serrer les dents pour ne pas lui enfoncer directement son kagune dans la gorge.

De son côté, Gakushû était abasourdit par ce qu'il voyait devant l'écran de son ordinateur portable, et de ce qu'il entendait à travers l'oreillette. Le professionnalisme de Nagisa était tout simplement bluffant. Il finit par le perdre de vu, aucune caméra ne filmant à l'intérieur des boxs.

L'assassin, fît asseoir monsieur Chiiro sur un luxueux fauteuil en cuir. Il alla vers le mini bar, servit du whisky, et profita pour récupérer discrètement une seringue, qu'il avait placé entre les bouteilles d'alcools, quelques heures auparavant. Il la cacha dans le creux de sa main, s'approchant de sa proie, qui avait déjà le jean déboutonné pour se mettre à son aise. Il lui tendit le verre qu'il saisit avec plaisir.  
Le Bleuté s'éclipsa derrière lui, lui massant doucement la nuque.  
Alors que Fumitoki soupirait déjà de détente, Nagisa, sans la moindre hésitation dans son geste, lui planta la seringue remplis de chlorure de potassium, en pleine jugulaire. Ce qui lui provoqua un arrêt cardiaque immédiat.  
L'obèse convulsa, parvenant difficilement à respirer, serrant sa poitrine de ses mains. Nagisa repassa devant lui, avec un sourire de satisfaction. Il s'approcha de son visage et déclara :

« C'est pour tous les gosses que tu as brisés, enfoiré ! »

Et c'est la dernière chose que Monsieur Fumitoki Chiiro entendit avant d'émettre son dernier souffle. Ses yeux étaient restés exorbités de stupeur et la bouche grande ouverte de suffocation.

Travail propre. Parfait pour un lieu public.

« Asano, j'ai terminé.

 _-Ok j'arrive ! »_

Il traîna le corps jusqu'à la fenêtre, ce qui était possible uniquement grâce à sa force de goule, et attendit quelques secondes.

Gakushû débarqua du coin de la rue, dans une voiture récemment volée, et s'arrêta près de la fenêtre pendant que Nagisa balançait le cadavre par-dessus le rebord. L'impact du corps sur le sol avait raisonné dans toute la rue. Par chance, celle si était déserte. Il sauta juste après, après avoir évidemment enlevé ses talons, et atterrit en face d'Asano qui était sorti de la voiture.

« Voilà une bonne chose de faite !

-C'est ce qu'on appelle, du vite fait bien fait ! » conclut-il en rigolant.

Ils mirent rapidement le cadavre à l'arrière de la voiture, après avoir essayé, de plusieurs façons, de le faire entrer dans le coffre, sans sucé. Heureusement, il avait été balancé du première étage. Le corps était donc plutôt intact. Ils montèrent à leur tour, Gakushû au volant, Nagisa retirant ses faux seins sa perruque.

« En tout cas, je ne te savais pas aussi expérimenté dans la drague. C'était épatant !

\- Détrompe toi, je n'ai aucune expérience. J'ai juste appliqué ce que j'ai appris d'Irina.

\- Irina...

Le roux prit un peu de temps pour se remémorer.

-... C'est la prof blonde que vous aviez ?

\- C'est exacte !

\- Et elle vous a appris à draguer..

\- Oui. »

Gakushû resta concentré sur la route, sourcils froncés, irrité et la tête pleine de questions.

« Il serait peut-être temps que je sache enfin ce qu'il s'est réellement passé pendant cette fichu année de 3eme ! »

L'Azuré tourna sa tête vers son ami, surprit.

« Tu n'es au courant de rien Asano ?

\- Mise à part le fait qu'un genre de monstre vous à plus ou moins prit en otage, non. Faut dire que mon père et t'es camarades savent bien tenir leurs langues. »

Nagisa explosa de rire. Ça faisait donc trois ans que le secret de la classe E avait était bien gardé.

« Je te raconterais un jour. »

Ils arrivèrent dans la déchetterie la plus proche. Ils sortirent de la voiture, l'imbibèrent d'essence, et, la fit cramer avec le cadavre. Après avoir pris soin de récupérer la tête de la victime afin de prétendre à la prime.  
Ils repartirent ensuite en direction de l'hôtel, à pied. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. 

* * *

Au même moment, non loin de là.

« Tadaomi, Jelavić ! Dans mon bureau ! »

Les deux agents du Ministère de la Défense s'exécutèrent. Ils avaient tous deux dû interrompre une mission, à l'autre bout du monde, et rentrer immédiatement sur le sol Japonnais par ordre du Ministre. Aucun détaille de l'urgence ne leur avaient était communiqués.  
C'est Karasuma qui entra le premier dans le bureau de son supérieur. Suivit de très près par Irina.

« Nous avons un problème interne à régler. Et je ne vois personne de mieux placé que vous pour effectuer cette mission. Vôtre réussite avec le monstre, qui à bien faillit détruire la terre, nous l'a bien prouvé.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? enchaîna Karasuma.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'on se retrouve confronté à une goule. »

L'ex professeur de sport, semblait interdit fasses à cette bombe que venait de lui lâcher son supérieur. Tandis qu'Irina fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Une goule ? Elles n'ont pas disparu il y a plus d'une quarantaine d'années ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Et bien apparemment non. Nous n'avions plus eu de nouvelle de cette espèce depuis la guerre qui a éclatée, il y a effectivement 46 ans. Où nous en sommes sortis vainqueurs. Mais tous portent à croire qu'elle se cachait juste. Et pour répondre à votre question, Mademoiselle Jelavić, les goules sont les seuls prédateurs de l'être humain. »

La blonde resta songeuse. Elle ne connaissait rien sur le sujet. Elle ne se doutait même pas qu'une telle race existait. Mais après sa rencontre avec Monsieur Koro, plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fais dire qu'une telle créature rôde dans le coin ? s'intéressa Karasuma.

\- Il y a eu plusieurs disparitions. Huit pour être exacte. Et en trois semaine c'est un record. Aucune trace et presque aucune piste. Cependant, à deux reprises, les caméras de vidéos surveillances placés dans les rues ont filmées quelqu'un, de petite taille, kidnapper sans la moindre difficulté, des hommes faisant bien deux fois son poids. Cette force n'est pas humaine. Je suis persuadé que c'est une goule. En plus de ça, des restes de corps, de sangs et d'ossements on étaient retrouvés près de la gare. La police locale a conclu à une attaque de bêtes sauvages, mais ça ne colle pas. La tête de la victime n'était plus là, et les restes du cadavre montraient bien que les membres ont étaient arrachés avant d'être dévorés. Aucun animal n'agit de la sorte. Si vous voulais mon avis, c'est une goule qui n'as pas eu le temps de faire le ménage. Nous recherchons le témoin qui à du dérangé la créature en plein déjeuné !..»

Pour Karasuma, son discours tenait la route. Si ce qu'il disait était vrai, il y avait de forte chance qu'une goule se balade dans les parages. Et bah merde alors.. Jamais il n'aurait cru, que la chasse à la goule ferait un jour parti de son boulot.  
Leur chef leur présenta des photos. On pouvait y voir une personne, le visage caché sous la capuche d'un gros sweat noir. Dépassant pas le mètre soixante et les cinquante kilos, Il courait en portant sur son épaule, un homme approchant le mètre quatre-vingt-dix et les quatre-vingts kilos.

« Je vous présente La Belette. Notre présumée goule. » lâcha t'il.

Les deux agents scrutaient les photos essayant de repérer le moindre détail qui pourrait les aider à avoir plus d'informations.

« Pourquoi "La Belette"? poursuivit Irina.

\- Aucune idée. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi le nom. Je suppose que c'est parce qu'elle est petite et qu'elle à l'air rapide. Toutes les goules répertoriées ont eu des surnoms. Alors pourquoi pas garder les veilles traditions. conclut-il .

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous ?

\- Que vous la retrouviez et que vous confirmez ou non s'il s'agit bien d'une goule. Si c'est le cas, tuez la. Sinon, ramenez-la moi. »

Les ordres étaient très claires. Ils restèrent encore bien une heure, rassemblant de plus d'informations possible.  
Quand ils se levèrent pour partir, leur supérieur les interpella à nouveau.

« Je vous laisse choisir une équipe. Vous avez carte blanche. »

Et Karasuma ne perdit pas de temps. A peine sorti du bureau, il sortit son smartphone et composa un numéro...

 _« Allô ?_

\- Akabane !

 _-Sensei ?! »_

Karma était plus que surprit d'avoir son ancien professeur au téléphone. Ce n'était pas du genre à appeler pour prendre des nouvelles.

« Rassemble tout le monde, dans une semaine.

 _\- Oooh... ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_

Le génie à l'autre bout du fil, avait déjà le sourire mesquin collé au visage. Il était enthousiaste à la demande de son Sensei. Peut-être enfin quelque chose qui allait briser sa routine forte ennuyeuse, qui allait finir par l'achever.

« La classe E a une nouvelle mission. » 

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre.**

Laissez vos avis :)


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer :** Non, non, les personnages (et l'univers) ne sont toujours pas à moi ! ^^

 **Notes :** \- Ce chapitre m'a fait suer ! Allez savoir pourquoi… Je l'ai écrit, effacé, réécrit, et je n'en suis toujours pas vraiment satisfaite.

\- Quelqu'un parmi vous, lit ma fanfiction en ne connaissant pas, ou vaguement Tokyo Ghoul ? Si oui, est-ce quand même compréhensible ? J'ai du mal à me faire une idée.

\- ! Non corrigé ! (Donc si vous voyez des fautes… Hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer ! ^^)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : **Toka**

Il était tôt ce matin. Vraiment très tôt. Alors qui pouvait bien frapper comme un bourrin, insistant, à la porte de la chambre de Nagisa à une heure pareille ? Vous l'aurez deviné… Dans un grognement de frustration, aillant comprit que son mutisme ne ferait en rien partir son gêneur, Le Bleuté se leva de son lit, et ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il se trouva face à un Asano qui avait l'air plutôt furax. Il avait les sourcils froncés, le regard noir, tenant son smartphone qu'il avait en main, l'écran tourné vers Nagisa. Il se contenta de prononcer froidement.

« C'est toi ? »

Le jeune chasseur dû plisser les yeux pour distinguer ce que Gakushû voulait lui montrer, la lumière du téléphone agressant ses yeux. Quand il put enfin lire, il resta silencieux, le regard ne décrochant pas l'écran. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement pourtant, vue de l'extérieur, il semblait paisible.

C'était un article circulant sur les réseaux sociaux. En gros titre, on pouvait lire.

 _ **" Le cadavre de la gare. Bête sauvage ou le retour des goules? Qu'est ce que le gouvernement nous cache? "**_

Les photos montraient un corps complétement déchiqueté. D'une barbarie sans nom. Ils avaient dû préciser, au début de l'article, que son contenu pouvait heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes.  
A la question d'Asano, Nagisa haussa les épaules, nonchalant, et répondit :

« J'en sais rien.. »

Cette désinvolture exacerba Le Roux, qui avait les veines prêtent à exploser tant son sang bouillonnait.

« Tu n'en sais rien ? Bordel Nagisa ! Te moques pas de moi ! C'est toi oui ou non ?! »

Il avait poussé le Bleuté à l'intérieur de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Nagisa avait la tête baissée et se mordit la lèvre, gêné. Gakushû le saisit par le menton et lui releva le visage, encrant sont regard dans le sien en le surplombant de sa hauteur, l'air grave. Il attendait une réponse. Le Bleuté soupira.

« Je n'en sais rien Asano ! C'est possible. Je ne maitrise pas ma forme de goule. Tant que je mange, on va dire… humainement, ça va… Mais à partir du moment où je me transforme… Je peux faire n'importe quoi je n'en garde pas le moindre souvenir. Et je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si oui ou non ça m'est arrivé depuis que je suis sorti du laboratoire. »

Le prodige avait les lèvres entres ouvertes, bouche bée. Si c'était une blague, ce n'était vraiment pas drôle. Il se retenu d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de Nagisa et s'écria :

« Tu te fou de ma gueule Nagisa ?! Et tu pensais me dire ça quand ? Avant ou après m'avoir bouffé par mégarde ? »

Il tourna la tête, fuyant le regard lourd du Roux.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça serait important…

\- J'y ai déjà presque laisser mon bras. Je pensais que c'était parce que tu n'étais pas nourri depuis un certain temps. Mais si tu me dis que tu peux péter un plomb à tous moments… »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, nerveux.

« … Je… Bordel Nagisa… C'est la première chose que j'aurais dû savoir ! Rester près de toi et beaucoup plus dangereux que ce que je pensais. C'est même carrément immoral. »

Le Bleuté resta silencieux. Il avait une boule dans la gorge, ravalant péniblement ses larmes. Les paroles d'Asano étaient douloureuses à entendre. Ça lui rappelait à quel point son existence était néfaste pour l'humanité. Puis surtout, il ne voulait pas que Gakushû le laisse tomber. Il ne voulait pas vivre ça tout seul.

« Ça t'arrive quand de ne plus te contrôler ?

-Le plus souvent, c'est dû à une émotion trop forte… »

C'était au tour de Gakushû de rester silencieux. Il ne détourna pas ses yeux de Nagisa. Ce dernier, tourna son regard vers Asano, des larmes perlant sur ses joues.

« Je suis désolé ! Je sais pas quoi te dire… Je suis tellement désolé… »

Le génie regardait Nagisa pleurer. Cependant, il n'avait aucune envie de le consoler. Il était vraiment énervé qu'il lui ait caché quelque chose d'aussi gros. Il parla sèchement.

« Tu vas vite trouver une solution à ce problème. Et t'as plutôt intérêt à ne plus me cacher quoi que ce soit. Fini la chasse tant que tu ne te contrôles pas et que tu ne saches pas exactement l'étendu de t'es capacités. Je ne veux pas mourir à cause d'un manque d'informations ou d'un pétage de plomb de ta part !

\- O… Ok.. »

Le Roux se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je vais en cours. Je repasse dans l'après-midi. »

Et il partit en claquant la porte.

* * *

« Bien, tout le monde est là. »

Karasuma se trouvait face à ses anciens élèves, debout, derrière le bureau attitré aux professeurs. Ils étaient dans le vieux bâtiment, leur aillant servit de salle de classe durant l'année de 3eme.

« Non, pas tout le monde est là ! » fît remarquer Sugino, jonglant avec une balle de baseball, assis sur les deux pieds arrière de sa chaise, se balançant.

Toute la classe avait compris qu'il faisait allusion à l'absence de Nagisa. Certains d'entre eux, regardaient tristement la place vide appartenant au Bleuté. Karma, lui, faisait tout pour ne pas avoir son bureau dans son champ de vision. Il voulait à tout prix éviter de penser à Nagisa. Et les retrouvailles avec ses camarades ne rendaient pas la tâche facile.  
Afin de détendre l'atmosphère, devenue oppressante après la déclaration de Suigino, Rio Nakamura rompit le silence.

« Ahh ! Que de souvenirs de se retrouver ici ! Vous m'avez tous manqués !

\- Oui bah j'espère qu'on nous a fait venir pour quelque chose d'important. Les examens de fin d'année commencent dans une semaine. Et c'est les examens les plus important du lycée ! On devrait tous être en train de réviser. » signala Ryôma.

Après l'appel de Karasuma, Karma avait peiné à fouiller les encodages internet, afin de retrouver Ritsu. Cette dernière s'était installée en Egypte Antique, dans un logiciel d'archéologie en ligne. Elle s'était prise de fascination pour l'histoire et le commencement du monde. C'était par période. Quelques mois auparavant, elle avait été absorbée par les fonds marins, et avant ça, c'était les œuvres d'arts. Il y avait tellement de chose à voir sur le net.  
Une fois le contact établit, Karma lui avait demander de transmettre le message de Karasuma à tous. Après réflexion, ça lui aurait pris beaucoup moins de temps d'envoyer un message groupé sur Facebook. Mais Ritsu était une ancienne élève à part entière de la Classe E. Il aurait fallu, dans tous les cas, la retrouver et la faire venir parmi eux.

« Bon. Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Je vous ai fait venir car on m'a chargé de monter une équipe, afin d'accomplir une mission. Malgré les professionnels que je côtoie au quotidien, je ne vois personne de plus qualifiés que vous. Mais, je vous préviens… Cette mission est dangereuse. Vous allez mettre vos vies en jeu. L'ennemie ne sera pas aussi aimable que Monsieur Koro.  
Bien sûr, votre implication n'est pas obligatoire. Donc ceux qui ne sont pas prêt à mourir, vous pouvez vous levez et partir. Vous n'en saurais pas plus pour prendre votre vôtre décision. Les détails son secrets d'état. Je ne peux pas mettre dans la confidence ceux qui ne veulent pas faire partis de l'équipe. »

Les 27 élèves présents, restèrent songeur. Silencieux. Ecoutant avec minutie les paroles de leur ancien professeur.

« Avant que vous ne fassiez votre choix. Je précise que la récompense est élevée à cent milliards de yens. »

Cent milliards de yens ?! Ils avaient bien entendu ? C'était dix fois plus que pour Koro-sensei ! Le groupe était bouche bée, à l'entente de la somme colossale que venait de leur annoncer Karasuma. Karma eut d'ailleurs un petit rire sarcastique.

« Oh ? Vraiment ? Rien que ça. Les caisses de l'état peuvent se le permettre ?

\- Ne te soucis pas des caisses de l'état, Akabane. Contente-toi d'imaginer ce que tu auras en poche une fois cette mission accomplie. »

Personne ne se leva de sa chaise. Attendant plus d'information de la part de Karasuma.

« Je constate qu'aucun de vous n'est sorti de la salle. J'en conclu que vous voulez tous participé.

\- Cent milliards de yen, et vous pensez vraiment que l'un de nous aller lever nos fesses, Sensei ?

\- Je ne te pensais pas aussi avare Toka ! ce moqua gentiment Kayano.

\- Je vais pouvoir faire encore plus agrandir l'usine de mon père… pensa à voix haute Itona. »

En effet, il n'avait pas tardé à racheter l'entreprise, grâce à sa part de prime, pour l'assassinat de Monsieur Koro. Avec cette somme en plus, il pourrait presque lui faire atteindre la renommée d'une multinationale !

Karasuma ce racla la gorge, afin d'obtenir l'attention de toute la classe, et, une fois les 27 paires de yeux attentifs en sa direction, il annonça :

« Bien. Peut-être que certains d'entre vous en ont déjà entendu parlé, mais les goules, ont vécus cachés parmi les hommes, il y a de nombreuses années. Elles étaient nombreuses, bien qu'inférieurs à nous en nombre. Il ne se passait cependant, pas un jour sans qu'on en entende parler.  
Puis, une guerre a éclatée. Opposant les humains aux goules. Nous avons gagné cette guerre. Après cet incident, le peu de goules restantes ont était chassées et exécutées. La chance qu'une seule de ses créatures ai survécu, est vraiment mince. Mais aujourd'hui, nous avons des raisons de croire que l'extermination n'as pas était complète et qu'une, ou plusieurs de ses choses, refont signe de vie. »

Il fit une pause.

Tous les élèves sans exception, avait écouté le monologue de leur ex-professeur, dans le silence le plus total. Ils affichèrent plus ou moins de la surprise de leur visage. Sauf Ritsu. Elle était posée au premier rang de la classe, sur le bureau de d'Hinano Kurahashi, présente grâce à une tablette portable. Vivant dans le Web, elle devait surement en savoir plus que n'importe qui sur le sujet. Ils savaient tous plus ou moins, la suite logique de la mission.

« Des goules ? Vous êtes sérieux ? C'est pas des histoires qu'on raconte aux enfants du genre : "Fini ton assiette ! Sinon c'est une vilaine goule qui va venir te manger !" ?

\- T'es parents ton vraiment dit ça Mimura ? fit Meg, grimaçant légèrement de dégout. C'est flippant !

Kirara, quant à elle, avait un sourire et le regard à faire trembler de peur un épouvantard.* On pouvait presque distinguer son aura s'assombrir alors que dans sa tête, semblait défiler ses fantasmes les plus fous ! Elle lança doucement un rire, digne d'un méchant de fictions et parla pour elle.

« Tous ceci est vraiment excitant. Ça semble encore mieux que dans "Le journal intime d'un psychopathe" ! Jubila t'elle, tout en faisant référence à un des nombreux livres glauques qu'elle avait lues.

\- Tu parles de ton propre journal Kirara ? ria Takuya Muramatsu.

-Tu veux le lire ? j'ai écrit beaucoup de mes rêves à l'intérieur. » Lui proposa t'elle, très sérieusement.

Muramatsu perdit son sourire en une fraction de seconde, imaginant les rêves de cette morbide dégénérée. Rien qu'en le lisant, il était sûr que ça déclencherait, pour lui, ses pires cauchemars.

« Non c'est bon. Ça va aller ! »

Karma, lui, avait le menton posé sur le dos de ses mains, croisérs entre elle, les coudes sur la table. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il regarda droit devant lui, sans clignait des yeux. Il semblait déjà analyser le peu d'information que venait de fournir Karasuma, en attendant la suite. Il n'avait, lui non plus, jamais entendu parler d'une réelle existence des goules.

« Vous l'aurais compris, reprit Karasuma. Notre objectif est de la ou les retrouver, et la tuez. Je ne vais pas vous faire un cours sur les goules. Moi-même j'en sait très peu. Mais vous allez tous faire des recherches de votre côté, Irina et moi-même également, et on se retrouve ici dans une semaine, une fois vos examens terminés. Je vais vous fournir des badges pour avoir accès au peu de dossier d'archive restant du CCG. Qui était, à l'époque, La brigade anti goules. »

On pouvait entendre Ryôma, ronchonner au fond de la classe.

« En plus de nos révisions, il va falloir en plus qu'on se tape des recherches impossibles.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, concentre-toi sur t'es révisions. On se charge du reste. Si faire les deux sont quelque chose de bien trop difficile pour ton cerveau exigu ! Le cancre de la classe des épaves ! » rassura faussement Karma avec toujours autant de sarcasme. Ce qui déclencha un rire général.

Une fois le silence revenu dans la salle de cours, Karasuma interpela la scientifique de la classe.

« Okuda ?

\- Oui sensei ? »

Il lui tendit une seringue remplis.

« La peau des goules sont très résistantes. Les blesser avec une simple arme à feu est impossible. A moins que ce liquide, sois injecté dans une de ses muqueuses. Cela ramollie leur peau et, malgré leurs capacités de se regénérer rapidement, ils peuvent être blesser comme les humains. Même s'il lui faudra sans doute plus d'une balle pour l'achever. Mais le risque est trop grand en vue de la prétision qui faut et la proximité pour l'atteindre. Pense-tu pouvoir le transformer en gaz ? Reproduire les mêmes effets par inhalation ? »

Minami Okuda adorait relever les défis de ce genre. Bien sûr qu'elle allait le faire ! Elle hocha la tête, déterminée, et s'empara de la seringue.

L'ex professeur répondit aux dernières questions de ses anciens élèves, et après des salutations, ils sortirent de la salle de classe.

En bas de la colline, menant au bâtiment principal du lycée Kunugigaoka, ils croisèrent Asano, qui semblait surpris de tous les voir ici. Il s'arrêta devant Karma.

« Tiens ? Akabane ainsi que…

Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son rival, observant le reste du groupe.

… La classe E au complet. Le bal des anciens élèves ? »

Le Rouge allait répondre mais Rio Nakamura prit les devants.

« T'aurais voulu être invité ? Désolé. On ne pensait pas que les anciens élèves de la classe A était capable d'autre chose qu'étudier, pleurnicher et se répéter à quel point ils sont meilleurs que les autres. »

Puis elle saisit Karma par le bras, l'entraînant avec elle hors de l'enceinte de l'école. Le reste de la classe les suivants. Comme si Gakushû n'existait pas.

* * *

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, on frappa à la porte de Nagisa. Sachant pertinemment qui c'était, il alla ouvrir, une serviette de bain entouré autour de la taille, frottant ses cheveux mouillés avec une autre. Le voyant ainsi, pas le moins gêné du monde, Gakushû arqua un sourcil, mi amusé, mi exaspéré par ce manque de décence. Il nota cependant, la fine musculature du Bleuté, naturellement présente dû à sa capacité physique de goule.

« Habit toi ! J'ai pas chômé aujourd'hui. Et j'ai découvert quelque chose ! Il faut qu'on aille voir ! »

Nagisa acquiesça en silence, et retourna dans la salle de bain. Asano n'avait plus l'air énervé comme ce matin. Et il ne semblait pas vouloir en reparler. Ça allait très bien pour Nagisa. Gakushû avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire et il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Maintenant, il allait faire comme il lui avait demandé. Il n'irait plus à la chasse et il se concentrerait sur sa maitrise de soi.  
Le Bleuté avait une confiance aveugle envers le roux. Il écoutait ses conseils et suivait ses idées avec un grand dévouement. Il n'avait pas de mal à avouer qu'il avait besoin de sa lucidité et ça capacité d'analyse, pour ne pas bêtement faire une erreur qui pourrait lui couter son anonymat, sa propre vie, ou même celle de son complice. Il craignait le faux pas. La présence du prodige le rassurait dans ses actions et ses décisions. Il lui confirait sa vie, sans la moindre hésitation. Puis, le sang-froid que montrait Asano face à toute cette histoire l'impressionnait !  
Une fois près, il rejoignit Gakushû et ils sortirent de l'hôtel.

« Où tu m'emmènes ? » demanda Nagisa,

Il rabattit la capuche de son sweat jusqu'au niveau de ses yeux, afin que quiconque le connaissant ne puisse le reconnaitre. Il prenait un gros risque en restant à proximité de son ancien lieu de vie.

« A la pause de midi, j'ai fait un peu de recherche. Et j'ai découvert l'endroits où se trouvait le QG d'un groupe de goules il y a quelques dizaines d'années. Je me disais que ça ne serait pas de mal d'y faire un tour. »

Le Bleuté releva ses yeux en direction de Gakushû, ne comprenant pas sa démarche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes trouver là-bas ? Il ne doit plus rester la moindre trace.

-On verra bien. Mais si on veut en savoir plus sur ton espèce, t'es capacités et la maîtrise de tout ça, il faut bien commencer par chercher quelque part.

C'était vrai. C'était la seule et unique piste qu'ils avaient pour en savoir plus. Ça ne leurs coutait rien d'aller jeter un œil.

\- Et c'est où ?

-Dans le 20eme arrondissement.

\- C'est pas loin..

\- Non. On y est dans 15 mins.

Gakushû entra dans une bouche de métro, entrainant Nagisa à sa suite. Le Bleuté le suivait avec appréhension. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir.

C'est comme ça, que quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant un petit café où on pouvait lire l'enseigne : " L'A t que ". Surement Anciennement " L'Antique ", le I et le N aillant disparu. La façade était vraiment en piteuse état. La peinture extérieure s'effritait un peu partout et de nombreuses fissures sur le mur, n'étaient vraiment pas rassurantes.  
Asano est Nagisa restèrent face à l'entrée, de l'autre côté de la rue, détaillant l'endroit.

« Tu es sûr que c'est là ? commença Le Bleuté.

\- Oui j'en suis sûr. »

Aucun des deux n'osèrent avancer. Le lieu était vraiment oppressant.

\- Ca à l'air fermé. continua le roux.

\- Ca à l'air abandonné oui ! » corrigea Nagisa

Asano prit un grande inspiration, et avança, sans faire attention à si son ami le suivait ou pas. Il essaya de regarder à travers les vitres, poisseuses, s'il y avait une quelconque présence et frappa à grand poing contre la porte.

Rien.

Il persista, Nagisa à ses côtés.

« Je pense que s'il y avait qui que ce soit, il aurait déjà ouvert. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est que notre présence n'est pas la bienvenue et ce serait impoli de continuer. Arrête ça sert à rien.

\- Nan, je n'abandonne pas de suite. »

Il continua à donner des grands coups, secs et rapides, sur la porte, faisant trembler les vitres.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils virent une silhouette s'avancer, à travers le vitrail de la porte, et la poignet commencer doucement à s'abaisser. Ils manquèrent de respirer, leur rythme cardiaque s'accélérant, regrettant presque d'avoir insistés.

« Partons d'ici Asano ! chuchota Nagisa

\- Chut, dit pas n'importe quoi, c'est trop tard ! »

Quand la porte s'ouvra enfin, Gakushû, recula d'un pas en attrapant l'avant-bras du Bleuté avec crainte. Partager entre courir le plus rapidement et le plus loin possible, et rester. Nagisa lui, avait la bouche grande ouverte, regardant la personne se trouvant devant lui, comme hypnotisé. Une goule. En venant ici, ils s'étaient attendus à tout, sauf à ça. Alors c'est à ça que ressemblait son Œil Ecarlate ? Nagisa n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de le l'apercevoir..

La goule était une femme d'une soixantaine d'années. De nombreuses mèches grisonnantes se mêlaient à une longue chevelure mauve très foncé. Presque noire. Elle scrutait les deux inconnus, d'un air hautain, le regard noir, et les deux Kakugan enclanchés. A la différence de Nagisa qui en avait qu'un. Elle ne cachait même pas sa nature.

Face au mutisme des deux garçons, Asano terrifié et Nagisa subjuguait, la goule prit la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez. ? »

Son ton était sec, froid, et ne présentait aucune sympathie. Mais ça dureté cachait une légère peur. Sortant de son état second, Nagisa se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné, affichant un grand sourire presque forcé, et commença à répondre la voix légèrement tremblante mais toujours aussi douce.

« Euh.. Bonjour, Je suis N…

-Je sais qui t'es. Ton odeur d'hybride schlingue à des kilomètres ! » coupa sèchement la goule.

En effet, si les deux garçons ne s'avaient absolument pas ou ils s'aventuraient, la créature quant à elle, les avait sentis depuis plusieurs minutes. Sachant très bien leur destination finale dès leur sorti du métro.  
Nagisa, baissa la tête, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça. Il avait l'impression de déranger, et il n'aimait pas déranger.

« Je, je suis désolé… On ne voulait pas vous importuner, on va repartir » conclut le Bleuté, un soupçon de déception dans la voix.

La créature contempla encore quelque instant Nagisa et son ami humain. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être une menace et ils paraissaient plus effrayés que ce qu'elle pouvait l'être. Elle soupira, exaspérée, et se décala de l'entrée pour leur laisser le passage, signe qu'ils pouvaient entrer.  
Le Bleuté s'avança sans hésitation, mais Gakushû, lui tenant toujours le bras, le retenu.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Et Nagisa hocha doucement la tête, lui offrant un sourire rassurant.

Malgré le mobilier vieillissant, l'intérieur était très propre en comparaison avec la façade. Et la petite salle du café était presque chaleureuse. Mais elle ne semblait plus accueillir personne depuis plusieurs temps.

Ils s'installèrent assis devant le comptoir. La goule étant passée derrière, préparant ils ne savaient quoi.  
Personne n'avait prononcé un mot depuis leur entré. Et ça devenait de plus en plus oppressant.  
Elle se retourna vers eux, déposant trois tasses de café fumantes. Détendu, ses yeux était revenu à la normal, laissant visible ses iris, de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

« Buvez ! »

Nagisa regarda la tasse de café comme si on lui avait présenté un plat de tarentules. Dégouté. Il osa lever les yeux vers l'hôtesse, le regard remplit de questions. Elle était une goule pourtant elle aussi. Elle pouvait manger ou boire la même chose que les humains ?

« Euh… Je… commença-t-il, gêné. Je ne peux pas boire ça…

\- Bois. » Ordonna-t-elle.

Le plus jeune ravala bruyamment sa salive. Il n'avait surtout pas envie de la contrarier. Alors, avec réticence, il apporta la tasse chaude à ses lèvres et y bu une gorger.

« Oh mon dieu ! Putain de merde que c'est délicieux !»

Asano regarda Le Bleuté, étonné. Entendre des paroles si sincèrement vulgaires de la bouche de Nagisa, était vraiment quelque chose de surprenant.  
La jeune goule était proche de l'extase. Le café avait… tout simplement le goût du café ! Un très bon café en plus ! Il en ferma les yeux de plaisir, tendit qu'il sentait des larmes de joie lui recouvrir ses prunelles.  
La créature, souriait discrètement. Voir le visage d'une goule découvrant le café, était vraiment quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

« Le café est la seule chose d'humain qu'une goule peut avaler. informa-t-elle, apportant sa propre tasse à ses lèvres.

\- Oh merci ! Merci mille fois ! »

Gakushû donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de Nagisa.

« Je te l'avais dit qu'il y avait bien un truc que tu pouvais consommer ! »

Le Bleuté souriait franchement. Il avait l'air heureux. Sa première pensée, était qu'en sortant de là, il allait faire un gros stock de cafés.

« Comment vous vous appelais ? s'intéressa finalement l'hôtesse.

\- Nagisa ! Nagisa Shiota !

\- Gakushû Asano. »

Les mains se serrèrent à tour de rôle.

« Enchantée. Je suis Toka Kirishima. »

Nagisa souria à l'entente du prénom de celle-ci. Repensant à sa camarade de classe qui portait le même. Toka regardait les deux garçons à tour de rôle, puis, s'arrêta sur Le Bleuté.

« Alors Nagisa? T'es mi- humain, mi- goule depuis la naissance ? Ou c'est un concours de circonstance ? »

Nagisa releva la tête vers la créature, assez surprit.

« Comment vous avez su ? que.. Que j'étais un hybride .. Déjà tout à l'heure…

\- Ton odeur ! dit-elle, en se penchant par-dessus le comptoir, se rapprochant du Bleuté, humant son parfum à pleins poumons. L'émanation que dégages les deux espèces mélangées est reconnaissable entre mille ! Beaucoup d'entre nous en raffolent plus que les humains.»

Gakushû, écoutait ce que disait la femme avec attention. Aucun détaille ne lui échappait. Il n'oubliait pas avant tout, pourquoi il était ici.  
Nagisa était mal à l'aise à la proximité de la goule. Le remarquant, elle s'éloigna, reposant sa question.

« Alors ? »

Il soupira.

« On a fait de moi ce que je suis. Je ne suis pas né comme ça.

\- Pourquoi ? Un humain peut naître avec des gênes de goule ? s'intéressa Gakushû

\- Et tu crois que quand un humain et une goule s'accouplent, ça fais quoi ?

Asano ne dit rien, la réponse était logique. Quant à Nagisa, il resta bloquer sur les dernières paroles de Toka , remplis d'espoir. Alors comme ça il y déjà eu des goules et des humains vivant une vraie histoire d'amour ? C'était possible ? Ses pensées allèrent directement vers Karma. Mais il chassa très vite cette idée de son esprit. Et ce qu'elle allait dire, réconforta Nagisa sur le fait que c'était une très mauvaise idée de revoir Karma.

« Mais c'est une belle connerie. Les goules ne sont pas faites pour fréquenter les humains. Les lions et les gazelles ne font pas ami/ami. » conclu t'elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers Gakushû.

Asano serra les dents. L'idée d'être comparé à une gazelle ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

« J'ai confiance en lui. Il ne me fera pas de mal. »

Même lui n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il disait… Avec ce qu'il avait appris ce matin… Nagisa le savait. Il baissa tristement la tête, préférant ne pas imaginer cette éventualité.

La goule ricana.

« Les humains.. Toujours pareils. Egocentriques. " Je suis en sécurité, il ne m'arrivera rien avec lui" caricatura-t-elle. Oui mais lui ? Et -il en sécurité avec toi ? Exemple : Si une autre goule t'attaque. Tu sauras te défendre seul ou c'est ton ami qui devra te protéger au péril de sa vie ?

Gakushû resta muet. Il n'avait même pas pensé à cette possibilité. C'était si courant que ça de croiser des goules ? Combien en avait-il déjà aperçu ou même rencontrer sans le savoir ?  
Il ne connaissait pas l'étendu des capacités de ses choses et la seule fois où il avait vu Nagisa sous cette forme, il était attaché et affaiblit. Et même au bort de la mort, si le Bleuté avait était détaché, il n'aurait eu aucune chance de survie. Il en était persuadé.  
Toka avait raison… S'ils rencontraient une goule, le menaçant, il n'aurait pas d'autres choix que s'en remettre à Nagisa. Même contre un humain un minimum entrainé d'ailleurs. Ses compétences combats s'arrêtaient à quelques bagarres de collège. Qu'il préférait en général éviter.  
Face à l'anxiété marqué sur le visage d'Asano, Le Bleuté posa tendrement sa main sur son bras, et lui sourit.

« Ne te tracasse pas, Asano. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est moi qui te doit la vie. »

Gakushû tourna son visage vers Nagisa, lui rendant son sourire avec un soupçon de tristesse. Il se rendit compte à l'instant, à quel point perdre Nagisa lui était inconcevable. La jeune goule avait pris une place trop importante dans sa vie. En très peu de temps, il était devenu le meilleur ami, voir le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Tous ses camarades de lycée, restaient près de lui par respect, crainte ou admiration. Mais en aucun cas par amitié. Sa mère était morte, la relation avec son père était tellement catastrophique qu'il désirait le tuer de ses propres mains. Oui, Nagisa était la seule personne sur qui il pouvait compter, et tant qu'ils veilleraient l'un sur l'autre, tout irait bien.

Le roux retourna son attention vers Toka.

« Il existe beaucoup de goules ?

\- Non. Pas énormément. Mais on est bien présente. Il fût un temps, l'âge d'or, ou nous étions beaucoup plus nombreuses. Mais l'humain, cette sale race, ne supportant pas notre présence sur cette terre, nous ont exterminés. Donc celles qui reste se cachent, et sont discrètes.

-Normal en même temps. Vous nous mangez ! C'est… dégueu, inhumain. » répondit Gakushû du tac au tac

Toka lui jeta un regard meurtrier, Elle aurait pu l'assassiner avec ses yeux. D'une voix glaciale, elle répondit

« Le problème non jamais était les goules. On a notre place, sur cette terre, comme tout le monde. Et si un dieu existe, il nous a surement mis là pour faire descendre votre égo. Vous n'avez jamais supporter le fait d'avoir un prédateur. Et estimez-vous heureux. Si on avait agi « Humainement », comme tu dis, on vous aurait capturés, enfermés, reproduits de forces, et abattus par milliers chaque jour, afin de vendre votre chaire, dans de grosses enceignes multinationales à travers le monde. C'est bien ce que les humains font subir aux animaux ? Non ? »

Elle fit une pause.

« Crois moi, si les goules avaient été aussi vaniteuses que les humains, malgré notre nombre inferieurs, on aurait été l'espèce dominante mondial bien avant la guerre. »

Gakushû ne savait plus où se mettre. Ses paroles avaient été déplacées et Toka avait complétement raison. Si les goules avaient asservi l'homme pour de la consommation industrielle, leurs existences n'auraient aucune autre utilité qu'être du bétail. Cette pensée lui fit froid dans le dos.  
Il prit alors, réellement conscience du calvaire animale dans ce monde. Se mettre une seconde à leurs places, donnait vraiment réfléchir.

Il avait blessé la goule avec ses propos. Le remarquant, il s'excusa.

« Je suis désolé. Les mots ont dépassés ma pensée.

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu n'es pas le premier à dire des choses semblables. »

Elle se tourna vers Nagisa, changeant de sujet.

« Va s'y, montre-moi !

\- Vous montrer quoi ?

\- Bah ton unique Kakugan !

\- Mon quoi ?

\- Ton Kakugan ! Ton œil écarlate quoi ! C'est rare rencontrer une goule borgne. Encore plus en cette sombre période. »

Il compris en une phrase, que le mot "Kakugan", qu'il avait entendu de nombreuse fois au laboratoire, désignait les yeux écarlates. Et dans la logique, les goules borgnes seraient celles qui n'ont qu'un seul Kakugan. Serait-ce les sang-pur qui en avaient deux ? Et les mi humains qu'un seul ? Ça tomberait sous le sens.  
Il se tortilla sur sa chaise, gêné.

« Euh… Je… Je ne sais pas comment faire… »

La goule arqua un sourcil, faussement surprise.

« Tu ne te maitrise pas ? »

Il secoua sa tête, en guise de négation.

« Intéressant… »

Toka semblait réfléchir longuement. Elle était dans un combat intérieur, pesant le pour et le contre de ce qu'elle allait proposer. Ou plutôt ordonner.  
Elle se leva de se chaise et tapa dans ses mains comme pour conclure un pacte avec elle-même.

« Bien ! Finissez vites vos cafés, il se fait tard et j'ai des choses à faire. Revenez demain ! Une longue session d'entraînement nous attend. Et ne prévoyez rien pour les jours, voir les semaines à venir. A partir de maintenant, vous m'appellerais Sensei ! »

Ils étaient tous deux assez surpris par l'annonce de la goule. Asano particulièrement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était impliqué.

« Nous deux ?

\- Oui vous deux ! Sauf si tu comptes réellement te reposer sur ton ami en cas de mauvaises rencontres. »

Il se tût.

« Mais… Pourquoi nous aidez ? enchaina Nagisa.

\- Et bien… Ce n'est pas par pur sympathie à ton égard. Mais une goule qui ne se contrôle pas, et une goule dangereuse. Pour elle-même et pour celles présentes sur le même territoire. On n'a pas envie d'être à nouveau pourchassés à cause de l'erreur d'un débutant ! »

Après ses dernières paroles, ils finirent rapidement leur café, cul sec, chassés par Toka, et reprirent le métro, les pensées centrées sur leur nouvelle rencontre.

Les deux garçons marchèrent quelques instants, côte à côte. Le Bleuté aillant revêtu sa capuche. Ils finirent par se séparer, prenant des directions opposées, après un signe de main.

* * *

En chemin pour rentrer à l'hôtel Sakura, Nagisa avait un immense sourire collé au visage. Il était heureux d'avoir rencontré une goule et qu'en plus, ce se soit bien passé. Il avait même bu du café ! cette journée avait été merveilleuse.

Au centre d'un carrefour, une légère brise était venue apporter une odeur, interpelant les narines de Nagisa. Il arrêta sa marche. Regardant en direction d'où provenait cette senteur. Il s'avança lentement vers elle, au début, prit de curiosité. Et plus il s'approchait, plus le désir de le sentir d'encore plus près devenait incontrôlable. Sa marche se fit de plus en plus rapide. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, son Bakugan s'était enclenché. Un long sourire sanguinaire s'étirait largement, tandis qu'un fin filet de bave s'écoulait du coin de ses lèvres. Sa vision devint trouble et sa respiration saccadée. Cette odeur… C'était un supplice ! Il en était encore trop éloigné et ça lui rongeait les tripes ! Il se mit à courir. Son ventre lui envoyait de lourds signaux d'affamement alors que son corps tremblait de frénésie. Ça lui déclenchait une sensation étrange. Comme un met absolu dont il lui était interdit de toucher.  
Quand il sortit de la ruelle, et qu'il put enfin découvrir la provenance de cette excitante douceur, qui lui caressait les narines, Il se stoppa net. Toutes les émotions passèrent alors dans son esprit. La peur, la colère, le désir, la faim, la tristesse, la convoitise…

En face de lui, pas plus loin qu'une dizaine de mètres, se trouvait Rio Nakamura et…. Karma Akabane. Ils avaient les yeux brillants d'envie, comme deux enfants dans un magasin de jouets, face à une vitrine de pâtisseries, semblant faire le choix le plus difficile de leur vie.

La jeune goule s'était rapidement cachée, faisant un pas en arrière. Elle était adossée contre le mur, se retenant de ne pas s'écrouler sous l'émotion. Elle avait sa main sur la bouche, se servant de son pouce et de son index pour se boucher le nez, empêchant difficilement de sentir l'arôme la plus merveilleuse qu'elle lui avait été donnée de sentir jusqu'à lors.  
Nagisa savait maintenant quoi, ou plutôt qui, dégageait se parfum. Et il aurait préféré ne jamais savoir.  
Il pleura silencieusement toutes les larmes de son corps, haletant. Garder le contrôle, à cet instant, était la chose la plus difficile que son corps lui avait demander de subir jusqu'à présent.  
Il prononça entre deux sanglots :

« Karma… »

Cette dernière parole sonnait comme une prière.

Karma Akabane avait maintenant le regard fixé exactement là ou Nagisa avait disparu quelques secondes plus tôt. Statique, songeur, et bizarrement, légèrement angoissé.  
Remarquant le regard vide de son camarade ainsi que ses sourcils froncés, Nakamura posa sa main son épaule.

« Ca va Karma ? »

Il resta un instant silencieux et répondit :

« Il m'a semblait voir un truc… »

Il tourna enfin le regard vers Rio, souriant chaleureusement.

« Mais c'est rien d'important. Mon imagination sans doute. Allons y. »

Et ils rentrèrent dans la pâtisserie.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre !**

J'ai hâte de lire vos critiques !

*Vous aurez noté la référence ! Ai-je besoin de préciser ? ^^


End file.
